Nacida para Morir
by Maritexxam
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que tu muerte es inminente?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí presento una nueva historia de mi serie favorita. Con todo lo que tiene que tener una buena historia Fringe**

* * *

><p>Nacida para Morir Parte Uno:<p>

Olivia Dunham yacía sentada con las manos rodeando sus piernas en un rincón oscuro de un laboratorio desconocido luchando contra el dolor de una herida de bala en su hombro derecho, sin saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Lo único que sabía era que al principio estaba investigando el caso de una niña con poderes mentales que podía obligarte a hacer lo que ella quisiera con sólo pensarlo y fue en el momento en el que la iban a detener que ocurrió todo.

Primero fue la persecución, primero en auto y luego a pie. Seguida de otros agentes que la acompañaban en el lugar y hasta su jefe Broyles estaba en la persecución porque se trataba de una niña pequeña de sólo nueve años, y que además era la hija menor de un amigo de Broyles del FBI. Lincoln quién todavía estaba asignado al caso de los cambiaformas en el universo alternativo, él mismo había pedido unos días para ayudar a su alternativo con el caso de David Robert Jones y Walternativo había aceptado, no estaba con ella en ese momento, pero sabía que no estaba sola. Y esa era la cosa, no podía recordar con quien estaba.

El dolor en el hombro se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable y ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la pérdida de sangre que fluía por la herida abierta libremente. Ella había intentado como podía hacerse un torniquete con un trozo de tela de su blusa para detener la hemorragia pero no atada como estaba, los secuestradores la habían atado a un poste en aquella esquina oscura y sucia, no podía hacer mucho más que un pobre intento de vendarse a sí misma.

El tiempo en aquel lugar parecía ser eterno y le daba mucho espacio para pensar. Intentó en vano recordar quién la acompañaba, también cómo fue que había resultado herida en primer lugar.

Cerró los ojos e hizo el esfuerzo de pensar en lo que su mente estaba olvidando. De a poco iba recordando y podía ver en su mente la silueta de un hombre alto sosteniendo una pistola, su propia pistola apuntándola. La silueta del hombre se veía rígida y tensa con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante apuntándola, pero con la cabeza volteada hacia un costado, cosa que le hacía imposible ver su rostro. Lo que sí sabía y podía sentir en sus entrañas era que el hombre no quería dispararle. Que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, pero que lo hizo de todas formas obligado por la niña que tenía un inquietante semblante angelical.

"… - no te resistas es peor si lo haces – la voz suave de la niña de cabellos dorados resonó en su mente. Si te resistes tu cerebro reventará y no queremos que eso pase ¿Verdad? No creo que se vea muy bonito tu cerebro esparcido en el suelo.

Basta… yo no le voy a disparar a Olivia… no creas que lo haré… - la voz del hombre sonaba forzada y la agente del FBI se dio cuenta de la lucha casi sobrehumana que estaba teniendo bajo el control mental de la niña.

Tienes que hacerlo – ahora era su voz la que se escuchaba en su memoria. Estaba teñida de un pánico soterrado pero que sentía por todo el cuerpo, pánico y adrenalina que era una mezcla explosiva en su sistema y que a menudo le hacía correr riesgos desesperados en una situación con esa.

No puedes seguir luchando, ella tiene razón… Peter detente…. Al sonido de su nombre el hombre había vuelto la cabeza hacía ella y un par de relucientes ojos azules profundos teñidos de rojo le devolvieron una mirada angustiada, la más angustiada que había visto en su vida y ella hizo lo único que podía hacer. Darle una sonrisa de tristeza. No importa – le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle, no es tu culpa.

Lo siento mucho Olivia…. A aquellas palabras las siguió una explosión que reventó en su hombro junto a un dolor ardiente y un gemido exhalado de sus propios labios. Luego de aquello todo se volvió negro.

Oh… Peter….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Peter Bishop despertó con una fuerte punzada en su sien derecha. Estaba desorientado y no sabía que era lo que había ocurrido. Intentó recordar todo lo ocurrido e intentó despejarse la cabeza levantándose del suelo. Logró hacerlo despacio sin sentirse muy mareado y descubrió que estaba en una casa abandonada. Al poco recorrerla recordó que era la casa dónde estaba atrapada la pequeña Charlene, la niña con poderes mentales hija de un amigo del agente Broyles. Habían tenido muchos problemas para encontrarla porque siempre se las ingeniaba para escapárseles de las manos estando un paso a punto de hacerlo. El poder de la niña era asombroso ya que no sólo podía controlar la mente desde una larga distancia, sino que también podía hacerlo con muchas personas al mismo tiempo. En resumidas cuentas, tenía a toda la gente que la rodeaba a sus pies y sus padres ya no sabían qué hacer con ella.

A ellos podía manejarlos a su antojo y al agente Bristol su padre, no le había quedado más remedio que internarla cuando un día logró escaparse de una institución especial y había matado accidentalmente a un par de dependientes del lugar que intentaron detenerla, obligando a uno a ahorcarse con una cuerda y al otro a lanzarse del cuarto piso del Instituto a la calle. Desde ese día había estado desaparecida hasta ahora.

El agente Bristol intentó por todos los medios ocultarle al FBI la condición de su hija pero le terminó siendo imposible hacerlo cuando el caso apareció en los medios de comunicación causando un inesperado revuelo.

El director del FBI había logrado apaciguar a los medios aduciendo que el caso estaba siendo tratado con la máxima precaución y cautela y que el FBI estaba velando por la seguridad de los residentes de Boston asegurando que nadie de la población civil corría peligro alguno.

Pero el agente Bristol en su desesperación le contó su problema a su amigo Broyles y así fue como el caso terminó siendo un caso Fringe y puso a Olivia Dunham a la cabeza de la investigación, permitiendo que Peter y Walter la asistieran.

Así fue como terminaron en aquel entuerto. Ahora Peter estaba perdido y no sabía dónde estaban todos. Recordaba que Broyles estaba con él al igual que Olivia….

¡No…! ¡No no no no no…! ¡NO! – la desesperación en el joven Bishop fue patente al recordar a Olivia. Sabía que estaba en peligro porque él mismo le había disparado. Creyó por un momento que lo había soñado pero un reflejo rojo en la esquina de una de las paredes de la casa le había llamado la atención y se agachó para verla más de cerca. Era sangre. Más específicamente la sangre de Olivia.

En un arranque de rabia pura, Peter arrasó con todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y alcanzaban sus manos. Se sentía muy impotente por haber perdido a Olivia sabiendo que podía estar en peligro y además estaba herida… por su culpa.

Si hubiese aguantado el control mental un tiempo más…. Pero la voz era poderosa y su mente agotada no pudo seguir luchando contra ella porque cada vez que lo hacía era atacado por un infame dolor de cabeza. Hasta que no enfocó la mirada en la agente rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa triste dándole ánimos, no podía hacer nada y fue cuando se rindió.

"No puedes seguir luchando. Peter detente, no importa. No es tu culpa". Aquellas palabras resonaban dolorosamente en la mente de Peter seguido por un estremecimiento al recordar el atronador sonido del disparo que acabo hiriendo a Olivia en el hombro. Menos mal que tenía mala puntería porque la orden de la "niña" había sido implacable: Mátala, dispárale en la cabeza.

Pero aún cuando sentía que Olivia podría no estar muerta, Peter igual se sentía culpable por dispararle, culpa que nuevamente había activado sus recuerdos del futuro, cuando no pudo evitar que Walternativo hiciera lo que por pura fuerza de voluntad él pudo evitar: Matarla de un disparo en la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

El dolor que irradiaba del hombro de Olivia se estaba haciendo cada vez peor. Por más que intentaba una manera más cómoda de descansar le era imposible porque estaba en un lugar reducido y porque además estaba teniendo una de sus acostumbradas migrañas y no tenía las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza a mano. "Estoy jodida" – pensó con ironía.

Pero sus pensamientos pasaron del dolor a una forma más acuciante de angustia al no saber nada de Peter. Necesitaba saber si la versión del hijo de Walter estaba bien porque no quería tener que darle al viejo científico malas noticias. Lo peor de todo fue que Peter llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando en la división Fringe del FBI y ahora que haya pasado todo aquello, era muy injusto.

"Tú tienes que morir". Morir… cuantas veces había estado a punto de morir, Olivia había perdido la cuenta, pero las palabras de aquel observador, ahora que gracias a Peter sabía quiénes eran y lo que hacían, no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Meditándolas Olivia se dio cuenta que Peter también había perdido a la versión de su Olivia en su propia línea de tiempo y que había entrado en la máquina para cambiar el futuro. El problema es que ella nunca tuvo tiempo de contarle a Peter su encuentro con aquel personaje y cuando consiguió la oportunidad de hacerlo se acobardó y no lo hizo. Por supuesto, algo en los ojos del hombre le dijeron a ella que no había conseguido mentirle del todo, que a pesar de haber mostrado indiferencia a su pregunta de que si algún observador se había puesto en contacto con ella y ella le había dicho que no…. Si hubiera confiado un poco más en él y no hubiera sido tan cobarde….

Si lo hubiese hecho quizás encontraría más apoyo en él. Si lo hubiese hecho quizás no estaría siempre tan aterrada, ni tendría que mirar por sobre su hombro a cada rato. Tal vez Peter Bishop hubiese podido consolarla….

"Pero no es a ti a quién quiere, recuérdalo. Tú no eres su Olivia…" malditos pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz. Desde que el joven Bishop le había contado de la existencia de su universo no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco "celosa" de la atención que el joven le prodigaba a su otra versión de si misma y pensándolo con la cabeza fría era muy ridículo tener celos de ti misma. Pero era eso lo que sentía. Luego de la muerte de John nunca más quiso tener relación alguna con otro hombre. El miedo se apoderó de ella de una forma que no sentía desde que su madre se había muerto y desde que había matado a su padrastro. Después llegó este nuevo agente a la división, Lincoln Lee… intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sentir nada por este extraño chico con problemas de insomnio, pero no lo consiguió. Había estado tan sola por tanto tiempo que sentía que una parte de ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad, y todo parecía resultar bien pero luego llegó Peter y su mundo se terminó volteando patas arriba.

No era que no sentía nada por él porque eran amigos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionada cada vez que el joven de ojos azules la miraba como si ella fuese todo su mundo. Y de eso estaba celosa, ella no era el mundo de nadie. De nadie que la quisiera tanto como este hombre y eso era algo muy deprimente.

Pero Olivia pronto ya no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse porque la distrajo un ruido proveniente del otro lado del laboratorio. Como el lugar estaba oscuro, fue de pronto iluminado por una luz fluorescente tan potente que le dañó los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos por un momento hasta que consiguió que sus retinas volvieran a adaptarse a la nueva luz.

Cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo su visión se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Ahora la acompañaban unos hombres que no había visto nunca junto a al tipo que había visto sólo en fotografías y de lejos en la cantera cuando lo perseguía en el auto por el portal que casi la parte en dos, David Robert Jones. Sabía que era él porque desde su lugar alcanzaba a ver su perfil lleno de cicatrices. Peter le había contado de cómo el hombre había conseguido las cicatrices y no pudo evitar estremecerse con la historia de la desintegración. Debía ser horrible saber lo que una máquina con el poder de teletransportarte le podía hacer a un cuerpo humano. Jones estaba acompañado de dos hombres más, uno alto y flaco y el otro grande y gordo, ambos vestidos con una capa blanca de laboratorio. Los hombres estaban ensalzados en una conversación tan intensa que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de la agente rubia en el rincón, pero ella si podía verlos a ellos y lograba captar retazos de dicha charla.

Palabras como Cortexiphan, arma y destino eran muy frecuentes en la conversación al igual que William Bell, Masive Dynamic y Nina Sharp. A la mención del nombre de Nina, Olivia intento concentrarse mucho en las demás palabras, pero le fue imposible escuchar algo porque le pareció que los hombres bajaban la voz al tiempo que Jones se volteaba hacia el lugar en el que ella estaba escondida. El hombre había posado sus ojos en ella y le había sonreído casi de manera paternalista. Cuando se acercó más a la agente rubia, ésta hizo todo lo posible por escaparse de él porque le tenía miedo. Aunque la palabra correcta sería terror ya que sabía muy de lo que era capaz ese tipo y sobre todo estaba aterrada de verse siendo secuestrada por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo.

Sé que no fue la mejor manera de reunirnos Olivia Dunham y te pido perdón por eso. – le dijo Jones en un marcado acento británico sonriéndole con amabilidad. Pero verás esta era la única manera de que cooperaras. Si no ponía en práctica mi plan, este encuentro ahora no se estaría dando de la manera que lo tenía estipulado, pero ya ves, resultó mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

¿Plan? ¿De qué plan está hablando? – las preguntas le salían de forma atropellada porque sentía la mente embotada y le estaba costando demasiado seguir las palabras del hombre.

Oh, lo siento de nuevo he sido un grosero – le dijo con sorna. Tú no sabías nada. Mi plan era simple… y tú lo conoces. El de la niña con poderes mentales.

¿Qué…? ¡Fue usted! ¡Cómo se atrevió…! – el rostro de la joven se había vuelto muy pálido a esta revelación y a pesar del dolor en el hombro le exigió al hombre toda la verdad.

Te lo contaré luego de revisarte esa herida – la cortó Jones con desdén. No queremos que te desangres hasta la muerte, ¿Verdad querida?

¡Déjese de estupideces y dígame la verdad! – exclamó Olivia con rabia intentando zafarse del agarre de muerte que los dos hombres con batas ahora tenían sobre ella. Estaban intentando subirla a una camilla pero les estaba costando bastante ya que la joven se resistía a ello con ferocidad.

Está bien, está bien ya déjenla - les dijo a los hombre que la soltaron aunque habían conseguido al menos dejarla sentada en la camilla sin quitarle las ataduras de las muñecas.

Si la joven Olive quiere sus respuestas, las tendrá sin duda.

Bien mi plan era simple. Yo sabía del caso Bristol y me dispuse a cambiar a la niña de ese hombre por una creación mía para poder llegar donde estamos ahora, ¿Entiendes? En realidad mi jefe fue muy específico en eso. Claro, yo no preví que el mocito Bishop estuviese involucrado en el asunto pero fue un inconveniente que se podía arreglar sin problemas.

¿Peter? ¡Sabes dónde está Peter! – exclamó con vehemencia. ¡Dígamelo por favor que ha hecho con él! ¡Dónde está Peter!

Todo lo que tienes que saber es que está bien pero ya no quiero escuchar más preguntas. Señores, vuestro turno.

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza y luego uno de ellos consiguió sostener a Olivia mientras el otro le inyectaba un sedante en el cuello. A pesar de debatirse contra ellos la droga fue más fuerte y no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a la oscuridad que se llevaba consigo su dolor y sus preocupaciones.

Peter… fue lo último que la agente Dunham pudo decir antes de que la oscuridad se la tragase por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Peter había logrado salir de su escondite. Se hallaba vagando por unas calles polvorientas y desconocidas muy lejos de Boston y él lo sabía. Se parecían mucho a los alrededores de Raiden Lake, pero un destartalado Raiden Lake.

El joven caminó por lo que parecieron horas hasta que encontró su vieja casa del lago. Tenía las ventanas segadas con tablas de madera y la pintura desvaída, como si la casa hubiese pasado años sin ser habitada. No tenía la llave pero se las ingenió para abrir la puerta a la vieja usanza con una ganzúa y se emocionó con oyó el clic del seguro que se abría. La puerta crujió al abrirse y la silueta del joven Bishop se perfiló a la luz que todavía quedaba afuera. Aún así Peter activó el interruptor y el lugar que se vio de pronto iluminado no era en nada como él lo recordaba.

Miles de cajas repartidas por toda la sala se abrían paso a los muebles que yacían envejecidos a la espera de ser usados por fin por alguien después de tanto tiempo. Pero Peter los dejó de lado para enfocarse mejor en lo que le podía ayudar más. Necesitaba saber si tenía alguna línea telefónica porque su celular estaba muerto. Y estaba de suerte, si había.

Sin perder más tiempo Peter se comunicó con el agente Broyles y le dijo de su situación. El jefe de Olivia estaba muy enojado con ellos porque ambos habían hecho caso omiso de sus órdenes. Él les había exigido tajantemente que no se involucraran solos en la búsqueda de la niña Bristol y que esperasen a los refuerzos, pero como siempre, ni Peter ni Olivia habían hecho y fue así como habían terminado como estaban.

Si quieres castigarnos hazlo, pero hazlo después de que me ayudes a encontrar a Olivia, por favor agente Broyles – le pidió Peter con nerviosismo. Ella fue secuestrada y esa niña me obligó a dispararle luego que la desarmaran. No pude evitarlo Phillip, lo hice, le disparé a Olivia en el hombro y está herida, pero no sé quién se la llevó ni dónde porque luego de que le disparé me golpearon en la cabeza y no supe más nada, hasta ahora.

Peter escuchaba las reclamaciones de Broyles al tiempo que el agente del FBI le decía que lo irían a buscar en breve para ayudarlo a encontrar a Olivia. Broyles también le dijo algo que sonó como que tenía que avisarle también a Nina Sharp y al joven le dio muy mala espina.

¿Qué tiene que ver Nina Sharp con la desaparición de Olivia? – le preguntó Peter a Broyles en tono suspicaz. ¿Está ella involucrada en eso también? Porque no me extrañaría nada.

Nina Sharp puede ser muchas cosas, pero no le haría daño a Olivia – le aseguró Broyles en tono tajante. Y esa historia es muy larga, pero no me concierne a mí contártela Bishop. Que sea la propia Olivia quien te la cuente, mal que mal es la historia personal de ella. Ahora quédate dónde estás y no te muevas, una unidad nuestra te irá a buscar a Raiden Lake, tenemos que unir fuerzas para encontrar lo antes posible a la agente Dunham, sino tendremos que enfrentar problemas muy graves.

Peter quiso saber a qué se refería Broyles con los problemas graves y por qué Nina Sharp estaba involucrada con esta Olivia. Él recordó cuando la joven de cabello rubio le habló de Nina y la defendió cuando Peter le contó cosas horribles de ella en un principio. Ambos sabían un poco de lo que el nombre de la CEO de Masive Dynamic significaba, pero no se comparaba en nada a lo que era la mujer en realidad.

Peter nunca supo muy bien lo que Nina significaba para Olivia, pero al menos intuía que para esta Olivia Dunham significaba mucho. Demasiado para su propio gusto.

Sin embargo al joven Bishop no le quedó mucho tiempo para pensar cuando llegó la unidad del FBI hasta la casa del lago para buscarlo. Y claro, para su suerte Broyles no había enviado a otro agente que no fuera, el simpático agente Tim quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, esperándolo en el asiento de conductor del vehículo federal negro. El hombre le hizo una seña para que saliera, y Peter suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y forzando una sonrisa. "Si por supuesto" – dijo para sus adentros con fastidio antes de apagar las luces, cerrar la puerta de la casa y caminar hasta el vehículo.

En poco tiempo ya había llegado a la Oficina del FBI y fue recibido por Broyles quién lo miraba aún más serio que el agente Tim. El hombre moreno esta molesto y se notaba en todos los movimientos rígidos y espasmódicos con los que se movía. Citó a una reunión con todos sus agentes y llamó a su alter ego del otro lado para que avisara al agente Lincoln de este lado la desaparición de Olivia.

Broyles organizó una partida de búsqueda con la mayoría de sus agentes con él mismo a la cabeza acompañado de Peter y Lincoln que había llegado más rápido de lo usual desde el otro lado, ansioso por saber el destino de su

compañera. Cosa que hizo rápidamente Peter quien se alegró de tener al menos una cara comprensiva a su lado. Lincoln y Peter viajaron junto al agente Broyles, en uno de los vehículos federales seguidos por el agente Tim a cargo de otros compañeros en otro auto. En total, cuatro autos federales viajaban rumbo al lugar dónde estuvieron Olivia y Peter antes de que la joven rubia fuese secuestrada. Necesitaban pistas que les ayudaran con el paradero y esa casa abandonada era un buen lugar para empezar.

Peter y Lincoln trabajaron juntos recolectando evidencias. Ambos encontraron mucha basura y pocas cosas importantes, excepto el rastro de sangre que todavía yacía en una de las paredes laterales de la casa. Era el lugar donde Olivia estaba apoyada cuando Peter le había disparado. Todavía podía recordar el estallido del balazo en sus oídos y el grito de dolor de Olivia cuando la bala le alcanzó. El mismo Peter fue quién con guantes en mano tomó las muestras de sangre para llevarlas al laboratorio y aunque no lo necesitaba, confirmar que la sangre era de Olivia.

Hey creo que encontré algo – la voz del agente Lee le llamó la atención a Peter y a Broyles. Ambos se acercaron más al joven de gafas que sostenía un papel doblado en sus manos. Los tres hombres vieron lo que había escrito en él y quedaron asombrados.

El documento en cuestión era parte de una ficha clínica de un paciente de Masive Dynamic. Por lo que podían leer era en realidad un paciente de sexo femenino y de diez años de edad, con las mismas características de la hija del agente Bristol.

Por qué no me sorprende que Nina Sharp esté metida en esto – ironizó Peter con amargura. Lo que me parece increíble es que ahora que estoy en un universo diferente sea siempre lo mismo. Ahora quizás el secuestro de Olivia también sea culpa de ella… cosa, por lo visto tampoco me sorprende.

¿Por qué Nina Sharp tendría que tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Olivia si ella es como su tutora? Eso es ridículo.

Espera Lincoln, ¿Qué acabas de decir? – el joven Bishop miraba al agente Lee sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ya que el agente de gafas le dijo parte de la historia de Nina y Olivia a Peter con la mirada desaprobadora de Broyles.

No puede ser – dijo el joven con nerviosismo sin poder salir de su asombro. Olivia… mi Olivia nunca confió del todo en Nina Sharp, ¿Y ahora se supone que en esta línea temporal esa mujer es como la madre de Olivia? Tienen que estar bromeando. No puede ser cierto.

Pero lo es Peter – le dijo Lincoln mirándolo con seriedad. La misma Olivia fue la que me lo contó.

Peter sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y puso su mente a trabajar. Ahora que sabía esta nueva información podía formarse una idea de cómo es esta Olivia ámbar y como todo era distinto a lo que él creía que era lo correcto.

Peter se dio cuenta que Nina podría estar detrás de algo más al haber adoptado a Olivia y Rachel cuando ambas eran pequeñas. De lo que conocía a la mujer pelirroja, sabía que algo se traía entre manos y tampoco dudaba que lo fuera era muy bueno, al menos no para Olivia. Luego recordó las migrañas de Olivia y el saber de que en esta línea de tiempo los supuestos poderes que ella debería tener no los tenía, o no estaban latentes. Casi como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la cara, Peter no tuvo más que entrelazar las pistas para dar con la verdad.

Tiene que activarla – la voz del joven sobresaltó a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Ya sé quien secuestró a Olivia y dónde puede estar. Si lo que me dicen de Nina es cierto, puede que ella esté detrás de esto, y por supuesto alguien más también, alguien que ya secuestró a mi Olivia una vez.

¿Y se puede saber quién es esa otra persona tan interesada en mi agente, señor Bishop? – inquirió Broyles mirando a Peter con seriedad.

El mismo villano de siempre Broyles – dijo Peter casi con rabia. David Robert Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que todo quiero enviar un saludo a mis lectoras :D Gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cinco<p>

Un suave murmullo había despertado a Olivia de su sueño inducido por fármacos. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado porque se sentía mareada y desorientada, pero sabía que no estaba en un hospital sino en un laboratorio porque los tubos de ensayo y el olor a químicos diversos así lo demostraban. La agente rubia había intentando moverse pero se encontró con que no podía, estaba atada a la cama por unas esposas que le impedían el movimiento de toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo. No le quedó más remedio que volver a tenderse y lo lamentó cuando ese pequeño movimiento le había causado escozor en el hombro. Era la herida de bala – pensó con sorna. Casi se me había olvidado.

Espero que hayas descansado un poco agente Dunham – la voz ronca de un hombre la distrajo de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos con alarma porque los había cerrado para descansar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos vio a David Robert Jones parado a su lado sonriéndole. Debo decir que actuamos a tiempo, esa herida de bala estaba perdiendo mucha sangre así que ha tenido suerte.

Y supongo que tengo que agradecérselo – le respondió la joven con sarcasmo y una mirada mortal. ¿Por qué estoy encadenada a la cama? ¿Esta también es su forma de decirme que descanse?

La verdad es que no – le respondió el hombre con simpleza. Las esposas son por simple precaución agente Dunham, verá yo a usted la conozco demasiado para no saber que si la suelto me atacará, lo que es seguro e intentará huir ¿O me equivoco? El silencio de la agente fue suficiente para darle la razón a Jones. Además eso es algo que ya ha hecho antes. No querida Olivia es mejor que lo dejemos así por ahora.

Pero todavía no me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere de mí Jones – le dijo con voz dura. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué soy tan importante?

Ahhh preguntas preguntas… ¿De eso se trata todo no? – ironizo Jones haciendo una mueca. Tienes muchas preguntas que te quiero responder y lo haré a su debido tiempo, ahora necesito tu colaboración para una pequeña prueba que te necesitamos hacer, no te preocupes que no sentirás casi nada y es muy rápida…

Al anunció de Jones dos hombres que Olivia no reconocía se acercaron a la camilla donde estaba recostada y le ataron las piernas y la cabeza. El hombro no se lo tocaron por razones obvias, todo esto en medio de los gritos de la agente exigiendo que la soltaran.

Sin hacer caso a sus reclamos los hombres voltearon la camilla de Olivia dejado su espalda al descubierto. Luego, esos hombres se fueron y llegaron otros con batas blancas que prepararon una jeringa introduciendo un medicamento, y otra vacía.

Ahora agente Dunham necesito que te quedes muy quietecita – le dijo Jones en tono casi paternal. Tal vez sentirás un pinchazo o dos pero no será nada tan terrible, al menos nada de lo que antes no hayas experimentado. Con un asentimiento de cabeza Jones le dijo a los hombres que procedieran.

Olivia podía sentir el dolor en su espalda baja con demasiada claridad, pues los hombres necesitaban una muestra de líquido cefalorraquídeo para comprobar la presencia de Cortexiphan en su sistema y la otra era un simple analgésico. Aún así Olivia no dejó de quejarse durante todo el procedimiento, que una vez finalizado, los hombres volvieron a dejar la camilla en su posición inicial.

De verdad que siento mucho haberte lastimado querida – le dijo jones con un dejo de falsa tristeza. Pero era necesario. Aunque supongo que ya estarás acostumbrada a todo esto, ¿No? Dado que tú eres una de las tantas chicas Cortexiphan, la más importante en realidad. La preferida o que me gusta llamarte, la elegida.

La joven no tenía ni la fuerza ni la energía para preguntarle más nada. Primero porque estaba cansada de estar atada a la fuerza y escuchar a un hombre que a todas luces estaba loco y segundo porque se sentía muy extraña. Olivia sentía una poderosa energía corriendo a través de ella que hizo que todos sus sentidos se viesen aumentados. Ella podía oír a una mosca subiendo por las paredes o el murmullo de otras personas que sabía que estaban muy lejos, pero que las escuchaba como si esas voces le estuviesen susurrando al oído todas a la vez. Un ligero mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo y no le quedó más remedio que quedarse tumbada y cerrar sus ojos.

Veo que nuestro pequeño experimento está tomando forma Olivia Dunham, no sabes cuánto me alegro – le dijo Jones a la joven sonando verdaderamente complacido. Ya falta muy poco para tu desarrollo final querida, para que puedas explotar todas tus cualidades…. Ah, serás un arma muy poderosa sin duda alguna.

¿Qué demonios me ha hecho Jones? – le preguntó Olivia cuando pudo librarse del mareo. ¿De qué arma me está hablando? ¿Qué me inyectó?

Como he dicho nada que no hayas tenido antes querida – le respondió con sonriendo con sorna. Sólo una prescripción mejorada de Cortexiphan. Si, ya sabía que la conocías. – la sonrisa de Jones creció aún más al ver que Olivia reaccionaba aterrada al oír ese nombre conocido. Me contaron que has sido una niña muy mala porque escapaste de las pruebas cuando eras sólo una niña. Pero por suerte mi jefe se enteró a tiempo para arreglar el asunto.

Olivia no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre que apenas conocía diciéndole que su jefe le estaba administrando la droga Cortexiphan de nuevo, ¿Pero cómo si ella nunca volvió a ser sujeto de prueba de un laboratorio? De no haber sido por Nina Sharp… no. No ella no podía, no sería capaz de…

Si piensas que la CEO de Masive Dynamic está involucrada en esto… pues adivínalo – le dijo en tono sarcástico. Aunque no imagino que lo piensas está tan equivocado.

La joven del FBI estaba en shock. Una parte de ella presentía que Nina podría estar detrás de todo lo que le estaba pasando… pero la otra parte todavía quería creer en la mujer que consideraba como una segunda madre, quien la salvó de vivir en hogares de acogida separada de su hermana Rachel y quién le regaló la oportunidad de tener una segunda infancia un poco más "normal".

Pero Jones conocía a Nina y por mucho que quería hacerle más preguntas sobre ella lo que en cambio dijo fue:

¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué soy tan importante?

Eres importante porque eres un soldado – le respondió sin rodeos. Un soldado del futuro con habilidades especiales que podrá hacer cosas inimaginables. Mi propia guerra se avecina agente Dunham y hoy vengo hacer lo que antes no pude. Reclutarte. Quiero que trabajes para mí, que formes parte de mi ejército conquistador de universos.

¿Por qué está tan seguro de que me va a convencer de algo así? – le preguntó sorprendida. Yo puedo negarme y usted lo sabe.

Por supuesto – le dijo Jones encogiéndose de hombros. Puedes negarte, incluso puedo matarte si te rehúsas, ¿Pero sabes qué? Estoy seguro que no lo harás. No cuando te diga que no te conviene hacerlo sino quieres que la vida de miles de personas queden en tu consciencia agente Dunham, empezando por la gente que más quieres… dime, ¿Acaso tu hermana Rachel y tu sobrina Ella no siguen viviendo en Chicago? ¿Avenida Cleveland 4783? Sí esa creo que era la dirección la última vez que la vi. Oh tu sobrina esta toda señorita ya y es muy bell...

¡No se atreva a meterse con mi familia! – le gritó Olivia con rabia al verse acorralada. ¡No con ellas Jones!

Bueno, eso depende sólo de ti querida – le dijo con frialdad. Te unes a mí y dejo libre a tu familia y al resto de las personas que quieres, o te rehúsas y eres testigo de una buena masacre. ¿Qué eliges?

Intentó resistirse. Lo quiso con desesperación, pero la idea de perder a la gente que amaba era demasiado para ella, no iba poder soportarlo.

Está bien Jones, usted gana – le dijo Olivia sin emoción resignada. Acepto ser parte de su ejército….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Peter estaba desesperado. Angustiado a tal punto que ya no podía estarse quieto por mucho tiempo. En la oficina del FBI estaban haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Olivia sin resultados y eso lo ponía de un humor de perros. Pero Broyles no lo dejaba participar en la búsqueda sólo porque no conseguía controlarse y el agente moreno se lo había advertido ya muchas veces.

Quedas fuera de la investigación Bishop – había sido el ultimátum de Broyles luego de sorprender a Peter a punto de enfrentarse a golpes con otro agente por su incapacidad, según él de seguir las pistas que le había dado del lugar donde ocurrió el secuestro. Peter se disculpó por su falta de genio pero eso no fue suficiente para Broyles que ya estaba cada vez más conociendo el temperamento iracundo del "hijo" de Walter.

Todo fue empeorando con la llegada a la oficina de Nina Sharp para hablar con Broyles sobre la desaparición de Olivia. La pelirroja se veía bastante afectada por lo sucedido y le había exigido a Broyles que se enfocara exclusivamente en encontrar a Olivia sin importar la cantidad de recursos necesarios porque todos ellos estaban a su disposición.

Pero Peter no creía en sus buenas intenciones. Sabiendo el pasado de Nina a cargo de Masive Dynamic, sabía que la mujer no hacía nada sin obtener algo a cambio, como con la adopción de la Olivia de esta realidad por ejemplo. Supo de inmediato que algo extraño se llevaba entre manos cuando descubrió que David Robert Jones había vuelto. Jones siempre estuvo ligado a esa compañía y en esta realidad eso no era diferente. Peter le pidió a Broyles permiso para hablar con Nina a solas y el agente a pesar de tener sus dudas se lo concedió al ver la angustia en el rostro del joven.

No quiero saber de ningún escándalo de tu parte Bishop – le advirtió Broyles con seriedad. Si llego a enterarme que estás acosando a Nina Sharp ten por seguro que pasarás las noches tras las rejas por acoso, ¿Quedó claro?

Como el cristal señor – le respondió el joven con total sinceridad. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Con un asentimiento Broyles dejó que Peter hablara con Nina y para eso les dejó libre una oficina. La mujer no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Peter de Olivia, pero no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar porque él la había convencido asegurándole que sabía como encontrar a Olivia, pero que eso era posible solamente si lo ayudaba.

Sé que no me dirás si estás aliada con David Jones Nina pero necesito saberlo – le dijo Peter con seriedad. En mi línea de tiempo ese hombre estaba involucrado directamente con Masive Dynamic y William Bell. De hecho Jones trabajó para la compañía pero se fue de ella porque Bell nunca lo consideró especial. Él quería que Bell lo considerase especial y para eso hizo lo mismo que hizo cuando fue al universo alternativo, pero esa vez cruzó de mi universo al universo alternativo para matar a Bell, y lo hizo gracias que te robó una celda de energía que el mismo Bell había guardado en tu brazo biónico.

Es muy interesante lo que me cuentas Peter Bishop, pero te has equivocado en una pequeñísima cosa, yo no tengo brazo biónico. Para demostrárselo la mujer se sacó ambos guantes negros dejando al descubierto dos brazos absolutamente normales, luego de enseñárselos a Peter volvió a ponerse los guantes sin ningún problema. Tampoco he tenido interacción alguna con David Jones, lo conozco es cierto, pero sólo sé que fue un empleado inteligente que inventó muchos avances científicos para la compañía, pero que se fue porque según él nadie valoraba su trabajo lo suficiente para seguir en él. Después de eso nunca más he sabido de él hasta ahora.

Peter reflexionaba las palabras dichas por Nina intentando encontrarle algún sentido, pero al no encontrarlo decidió atacar una vez por el lado que sí conocía.

¿Por qué te hiciste cargo de Olivia cuando era pequeña Nina? – le preguntó con suspicacia. Perdona, pero te he conocido lo suficiente en mi realidad para saber que tú no haces nada sin obtener algo a cambio. Tampoco te creo que lo hagas por la voluntad de tu corazón, entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué Olivia es tan importante para ti?

Sobre eso creo que yo te tengo que hacer la misma pregunta, ¿O no Peter? – le preguntó a su vez Nina sonriendo con suficiencia. Porque sé que la Olivia de esta realidad no es tu Olivia, no tendrías por qué estar tan desesperado por alguien que sabes que no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿O me equivoco?

Nina tenía razón pero a Peter no le daba la gana decirle algo al respecto. Para él aunque esta Olivia no fuese su Olivia, siempre se preocuparía por ella.

Tengo mis razones - admitió el joven con seriedad. Razones que obviamente no tienes por qué saber Nina. Lo único que admitiré es que me importa y no quiero que le pase nada, es todo.

¿No será que te preocupa porque cada vez que miras a esta Olivia ella te recuerda a tu Olivia? – las palabras punzantes de Nina estaban afectando bastante al joven Bishop cuando se dio cuenta que había sido pillado. No te he visto mirarla, pero Olivia me ha contado que lo haces. Ella te la recuerda por eso estás tan obsesionado.

Como tú estás obsesionada con arruinarle la vida – la cortó Peter con indignación. Sé que algo estás tramando con ella Nina y necesito saber lo que es porque tal vez esa sea la única manera de encontrar a Olivia… con vida. Tienes que ayudarme, si de verdad te importa ella….

Yo no tengo nada que decirte Peter Bishop – le dijo con frialdad. Al menos no a ti. A la única que le debo explicaciones es a la propia Olivia, explicaciones que además son privadas. Sin embargo si puedo decirte que quien está detrás de todo esto es Jones. Aunque esa es una corazonada, y es algo que compartiré sólo con Broyles porque yo aún no te conozco mucho para fiarme de ti.

Sin darle tiempo a Peter de decir nada más, Nina sale de la sala para hablar con Broyles. Peter la sigue con la mirada rechinando los dientes de la impotencia. Cada hora que pasaba era una hora perdida para buscar a Olivia y él ya no sabía qué hacer.

Sin embargo tuvo que esperar a que Nina se fuera del FBI para poder hablar con Broyles en privado. El hombre moreno miró al joven con entrecejo fruncido sacudiendo su cabeza con cansancio.

Nina Sharp me ha contado que la interrogaste y la acosaste – le inquirió con enojo. Y eso era algo que habíamos hablado Bishop, ¿O ya se te olvidó?

La postura rígida de Peter le dio a entender a Broyles que no estaba de ánimos para aguantar regañinas. Así que el joven fue directo al grano.

Necesito saber si Nina te dijo algo Broyles – le dijo con seriedad. Algo que nos sirva para encontrar a Olivia… por favor….

La mirada de desesperación de Peter fue suficiente para que Broyles pudiese confiarle aquella información. El agente le contó lo que él ya sospechaba. Que Jones estaba detrás del asunto; que quería a Olivia para crear súper soldados tanto humanos con habilidades como cambiaformas para destruir al universo.

Jones sigue teniendo problemas con el Otro Lado – le informó Broyles a Peter. Porque en el otro lado está Walternativo y siempre tuvo una relación especial con él, al menos, como tú supondrás en esta línea de tiempo. Y todo se supo gracias a lo que Nina me dijo sobre él cuando estuvo en el Otro Lado, es increíble como esa mujer tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes.

Peter sólo le sonrió con sarcasmo y se puso serio cuando Broyles le dio las coordenadas de la ubicación de Olivia. Broyles, Lincoln y Peter se fueron juntos en una camioneta del FBI a la dirección de un viejo almacén transformado en laboratorio que estaba en Nueva York. Los tres iban armados y protegidos con chalecos antibalas. Lo del arma Broyles se lo permitió a Peter por ser un caso de emergencia y por saber que se manejaba muy bien con una

El almacén era un edificio abandonado oculto en una calle poco transitada lejos de la parte céntrica de Nueva York que a Peter le pareció muy conocido por el caso de Claire Williams y Emily Kramer donde ambas fueron inoculadas con isotopos radioactivos. El edificio por fuera era parecido, pero por dentro en realidad era el mismo.

Las mismas paredes y el patio central que daba al laboratorio donde tenían secuestrada a Olivia. Pero a Peter toda la escena le parecía extraña porque no había nadie que los detuviera en el camino, no había cambiaformas armados ni nada que les impidiese seguir. No le gustaba a Peter para nada que todo estuviese tan tranquilo y callado.

Mientras en el laboratorio Olivia seguía instrucciones de Jones quién la había conectado a unos neurotransmisores que a la vez hacían de máquina lava cerebros.

La idea de Jones era inducirle sus principios su manifiesto secreto de los súper soldados y sus metas. Para eso había tenido que conectar a Olivia a aquellos electrodos atándola a una silla, drogarla y obligarla a ver un sinfín de imágenes violentas para alcanzar sus propósitos.

De pronto el sonido de una alarma hace sobresaltar un poco a Jones quien se enfada por haber sido distraído.

Tal parece que tenemos compañía – murmura a nadie en particular mientras ver por los monitores de seguridad al contingente de efectivos del FBI entrando armados al depósito y muy especialmente al hombre que había conseguido hacer que su pulso se elevara, el tal Peter Bishop.

Ya no me vas a molestar más Peter Bishop, ahora sabrás de lo que es capaz David Robert Jones cuando alguien se involucra con su familia.

Sin más parloteo Jones se dirige a la fuerte principal del almacén donde sus "hijos" están encapsulados, esperando a que el padre por fin los despierte.

Ya es hora hijos míos – les dice Jones emocionado mientras ve como cada una de las cápsulas se abre ante sus ojos y los híbridos van saliendo uno a uno de sus capullos llenado el lugar de un intenso vapor azulado. Muy pronto más de cincuenta cambiaformas, entre hombres y mujeres, están formados frente a Jones esperando instrucciones.

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer hijos míos – les dijo Jones con la voz cortada por la emoción. Es hora de tener una gran fiesta… mátenlos a todos, excepto a este hombre, se detuvo para enseñarles la foto de Peter Bishop. A él lo quiero vivo porque le tengo una gran sorpresa, sorpresa de lo que estoy muy seguro, se _morirá _por conocer….


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Peter estaba alerta a cada movimiento a su alrededor, estaba bastante concentrado en el objetivo que era rescatar a Olivia, pero algo en el aire lo hizo sentir incómodo. De pronto todos los pelos de la nuca estaban en pie y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, para nada bien.

Quiso comunicarle sus instintos a Broyles y para eso activo el intercomunicador, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo se escuchó un fuerte estallido muy cerca de dónde él estaba y después las balas literalmente llovían.

¡Nos atacan! ¡Cuidado! – las voces desesperadas de los agentes del FBI siendo asaltados por un grupo de cambiaformas salidos de la nada llenó el lugar que se hacía cada vez más irrespirable con tanto estallido de disparos. Peter luchaba por su lado matando a tantos cambiaformas que podía pero se dio cuenta con terror que se estaba viendo sobrepasado en número.

¡Son demasiados necesitamos refuerzos! – Peter llamó por intercomunicador apenas logró refugiarse de las balas en un pequeño escondrijo cerca de las paredes del almacén, esperaba la respuesta de Broyles o de cualquiera que pudiese escucharlo.

¡Peter es Lincoln! ¡Por este lado también estamos siendo sobrepasados! – la voz del agente de gafas sonaba alarmada. ¡Broyles me dijo que los refuerzos venían en camino y me pidió que te dijera que te mantuvieras lejos de la línea de fuego! Repito, mantente fuera de la línea de fue… la voz del agente Lee fue interrumpida por un grito que sonó mucho a él siendo herido.

¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln me escuchas? ¡Lincoln! - llamó Peter angustiado por no oír la voz del agente en el intercomunicador. Lo llamó unas cuantas veces más pero lo único que se escuchaba desde el otro lado era estática.

¡Mierda! – el joven Bishop maldijo muchas veces más luego de lo ocurrido. No sabía lo que le había pasado al agente Lee pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

Haciendo caso omiso a las ordenes de Broyles, Peter volvió a cargar el arma que le había prestado Lincoln para enfrentar a los cambiaformas que quedaban. Salió de su escondite haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y su rabia y logró matar a todos los cambiaformas que se le tiraban encima hiriéndolos y matándolos a todos sin que en ningún momento lo hiriesen a él.

Si lo encontraba extraño Peter decidió no pensar nada al respecto y se concentró en lo que tenía adelante, que era el camino libre hasta Olivia. Después de matar al último cambiaformas que le obstaculizaba el camino, Peter se precipitó hasta el laboratorio de Jones.

Cuando entró al lugar lo encontró desierto. Se dio cuenta que era bastante más grande de lo que pensaba porque habían algunas camillas y utensilios quirúrgicos en el lugar que tenían muy mal aspecto. Lo que también le llamó la atención fueron las capsulas vacías que estaban dispuestas en hileras hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Sin bajar el arma, Peter siguió su camino ignorando el olor común a todo tipo de químicos y sangre que inundaba el lugar. Dobló por un pequeño pasillo a la derecha y se encontró con una puerta de madera que abrió de una patada. Aquel lugar era más pequeño y a la vez más oscuro pero Peter había conseguido distinguir una silla quirúrgica, una camilla de hospital y varias máquinas médicas y de laboratorio que había visto una vez en la guardería de Jacksonville dónde trabajaba Walter en su línea de tiempo.

¿Olivia? ¿Estás aquí? – llamó el joven en voz alta caminando despacio aún con el arma en sus manos. Soy yo Peter. He venido a buscarte junto con Broyles y con Lincoln. Aunque creo que Lincoln está herido… ¿Olivia?

Peter interrumpió su monologo luego de reconocer la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Olivia que se perfilaba más delante de dónde él estaba. El joven podía ver a la agente del FBI parada de espaldas a él mirando hacia la pared, específicamente a uno de las tantas cápsulas que Jones tenía en el laboratorio, pero de aquel hombre extraño no había rastro alguno.

Cuando pudo acercarse más, Peter se dio cuenta de que la cápsula no estaba vacía y que había alguien dentro de ella, pero no pudo distinguir si era hombre o mujer porque el vidrio de la capsula estaba polarizado, sólo lograba verse la silueta difusa de una persona o cambiaformas adentro.

¿Olivia? ¿No me has oído? He venido a buscarte – le preguntó el joven con cautela cuando estuvo más cerca de ella. De manera inconsciente bajó el arma dejándola en una pequeña mesa con utensilios quirúrgicos que tenía a su lado. Se acercó más a Olivia intentando hablar otra vez con ella, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar su hombro la joven se voltea de improviso quedando ambos frente a frente, acto seguido, ella levanta un arma con la que apunta a Peter directamente a la cabeza.

¿Qué haces Olivia por qué me apuntas con esa arma? – le preguntó Peter a la joven sobresaltándose cuando vio el arma en sus manos. Soy yo, Peter…

No te muevas – fue la orden que le dio la joven a Peter quien no dio muestras de reconocimiento.

Peter intentó acercarse a ella, pero Olivia volvió a amenazarlo y él tuvo que retroceder alzando ambas manos al aire en señal de rendición.

¿Qué ha pasado Olivia? ¿Por qué actúas así? – le preguntó el joven con voz angustiada. ¿Fue Jones quien te hizo esto? ¿Fue él?

Silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Tiene que haber sido él Olivia, tú no eres así – le dijo el joven intentando convencerla. Además tú no tienes nada en mi contra Olivia, por favor baja el arma para que hablemos, ¿Sí?

Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo Peter Bishop – la voz pausada de David Jones rompió el silencio del lugar haciendo sobresaltar por segunda vez a Peter. Ella ya no te responderá ni a ti ni a nadie porque ya no te pertenece.

La voz que venía de la oscuridad cobro la forma de Jones quien se apareció al lado de Olivia quien no se había movido ni un ápice de su posición actual, mirando directamente a Peter con el arma apuntándole a la frente.

¿Qué le has hecho a Olivia hijo de perra? – le preguntó Peter con mirando con odio a Jones. Intentó acercarse a él para atacarlo de alguna manera, pero no pudo moverse cuando escuchó el clic del arma que Olivia tenía en las manos, estaba a punto de dispararle.

No te conviene acercarte Bishop – le advirtió Jones con seriedad. Olivia está entrenada para cumplir mis órdenes y ten por seguro que si yo quiero la obligare a dispararte aquí mismo. Ella es mi soldado favorito Peter, es mi elegida, la única que será capaz de hacer lo que yo quiero y destruir tu universo también, ahora sólo es quien estaba destinada a ser desde el principio. Un ser con habilidades extraordinarias.

¡Maldito seas le lavaste el cerebro Jones! – exclamó Peter furioso. Quiso alcanzar su arma de nuevo para matar a Jones pero se vio que ya no estaba a su alcance y con horror descubrió que la tenía Jones.

¿Acaso buscas esto? – le preguntó con sorna enseñándole el arma y burlándose de él. Una risa fría le siguió a estas palabras al tiempo que Jones se volteaba para irse.

Has perdido por segunda vez Peter Bishop – le dijo el hombre con voz fría. Esta vez gano Yo. ¡Soldado! – llamó a Olivia quién se mantuvo firme al oír la voz de Jones. Ahora sí puedes matarlo.

Sí señor – fue la respuesta de la joven quien se preparó para apretar el gatillo….


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

El sonido del disparo resonó por toda la habitación como un gran estruendo. Peter sintió que su vida pendía de un hilo y creyó que Olivia le había disparado, pero cuando se cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor del balazo, nada pasó. La agente había perdido el tiro y el joven Bishop soltó un suspiro de alivio sin creer su buena suerte.

Pero lo que en un principio creyó ser buena suerte, no lo fue cuando se percató que Olivia no estaba en ninguna parte. La buscó por toda aquella habitación sin conseguirlo hasta que salió del lugar hasta dónde estaban Broyles y los demás agentes del FBI. Lo que vio cuando llegó al lugar lo dejó helado. Había sido una matanza horrible. Miles de cuerpos estaban desperdigados por el suelo, tanto cambiaformas como agentes del FBI entre los que se encontraba Lincoln Lee, pero que por fortuna sólo estaba herido.

Peter corrió de inmediato al lado de Lincoln queriendo saber cómo estaba, le tomó el pulso y se dio cuenta que lo tenía débil, cuando llegó hasta el intercomunicador del joven de gafas para pedir ayuda, fue sorpresivamente detenido por la mano del joven, quien alcanzó su hombro intentando hablar.

Se llevó a Broyles… - la voz del joven Lee sonaba ronca por el esfuerzo. Olivia se llevó a Broyles…

¿Dónde se fue Lincoln? – le preguntó Peter con urgencia mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia que fluía libremente de una herida abierta que tenía en el estómago y que estaba manchando de manera alarmante su camisa blanca. Ella se fue… con Broyles… salió a la calle…

Está bien amigo no te esfuerces más que la ayuda viene en camino – le dijo Peter en tono serio pero amistoso. Ya pedí ayuda, pero yo ahora tengo que buscar a Olivia, Jones parece que lavó el cerebro haciéndole creer que es un soldado de su ejército. Me encantaría llevarte conmigo Lincoln pero estás muy mal para moverte de aquí. Eh… despierta agente Lee no te duermas. – Peter había tenido que despertarlo porque se estaba quedando dormido por la perdida de sangre. Tuvo que vendar la herida para detener un poco la hemorragia y que no sufriera un colapso antes de que llegara la ayuda.

Está bien Peter, puedes irte – le dijo Lee al joven con voz ronca. Sé que tienes que buscar a Olivia, pero ten cuidado… ella no es…

El ruido de las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban cerca y Peter interrumpió la diatriba de Lincoln intentando mantener al joven despierto. Una vez que los paramédicos llegaron al lugar, trasladaron inmediatamente al agente herido a la ambulancia para el hospital de Boston, sin darle la oportunidad al joven de advertirle a Peter el peligro que corría.

Una vez que vio que Lincoln estaba a salvo, Peter salió del edificio con dirección a la oficina del FBI para buscar a Olivia. No entendía la razón por la cual se había llevado a Broyles con ella, pero supuso que lo había hecho para seguir los pasos de Jones, quién luego de dejarlo con Olivia apuntándole se había hecho humo.

Cuando llegó al FBI se extrañó porque había muy pocos agentes trabajando. Fue directamente a la oficina de Broyles y la encontró vacía al igual que el puesto de trabajo de Olivia, cosa que no le gustó para nada porque le traía muy mala espina. Presentía que aquí pasaba algo muy extraño y que tenía que ver directamente con Jones y Olivia, pero todavía no podía poner el dedo en el qué.

Peter le preguntó a una agente que se encontraba cerca si sabía algo de la agente rubia y su jefe, pero la mujer le dijo que no tenía idea de dónde estaban porque desde que salieron por lo de Jones que no habían regresado.

El joven le dio las gracias y esta vez decidió seguir buscando ahora en el laboratorio de Harvard. Cuando Peter llegó al edificio Kresge de Harvard también lo había encontrado vacío. Buscó por todo el laboratorio algún rastro de Olivia, o de Astrid o de Walter pero no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un miserable papel avisando sus paraderos. Frustrado, revisó su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de texto del que no había percatado antes con todo el incidente que había pasado.

Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que era de Olivia y que decía que todos estaban en Massive Dynamic, y que lo estaban esperando porque Jones tenía secuestrados a Walter y Astrid, y que sino llegaba en menos de media hora, cuando lo hiciera, los iba a encontrar muertos.

Maldiciendo muchas veces su suerte, Peter volvió a salir del laboratorio ahora a Massive Dynamic. En el camino a Nueva York temía que Olivia hiciera efectiva su amenaza contra el que siente su padre y Astrid, pero rezó para llegar a tiempo y que aquello no ocurriera.

Sentía que si lograba estar con Olivia a solas, él podría convencerla de que no era una soldado sino la versión de la mujer que tanto amaba… versión que poco a poco ya no estaba creyendo como tal de tanto tiempo que pasaba con ella.

Con una suerte increíble y dinero, Peter había conseguido llegar a Massive Dynamic en veinte minutos. Se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de Nina Sharp sin ser anunciado cosa que le llevó una reprimenda por parte de la secretaria de Nina que Peter ni siquiera escuchó.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de la pelirroja se dio cuenta que estaban todos reunidos. La propia Nina en la cabecera de una gran mesa, seguida por Broyles a su izquierda, quien estaba parado y amordazado, atado de pies y manos sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Peter notó el miedo en los ojos del hombre y su lucha por liberarse, pero fue atacado por la espalda, por lo que se presumía era un cambiaformas con una escopeta que le gritó al agente del FBI que guardara silencio.

Al lado derecho de Nina estaba Olivia también de pie, apuntando con una escopeta a Walter y a Astrid que estaban de la misma forma en la que estaba Broyles, atados y amordazados, siendo apuntados, además de por Olivia, por cuatro hombres más armados con escopetas.

Y para cerrar el círculo, en la otra cabecera estaba Jones quien miraba a Peter con una sonrisa extraña en rostro, sentado cómodamente como si la oficina fuera una parte de su casa disfrutando visiblemente de lo que para él era su triunfo.

Bueno parece que el joven Peter parece ser un hombre puntual y de palabra. – dijo Jones a nadie en especial pero mirando directamente a Peter. Espero que te guste la sorpresa que te tenemos, bueno en realidad es una parte…. Se suponía que aquí Olive iba a dispararte, ¿No te has preguntado el motivo de por qué no lo hizo cuando yo se lo ordené? – le preguntó sonriendo con sorna. Bueno, no lo hizo porque en realidad tenía otras instrucciones. Ella no lo hizo porque te necesitaba vivo querido Peter… ¿Quieres saber para qué?

Lo que quiero es que te dejes de estupideces y liberes a Walter y Astrid – demandó el joven con los dientes apretados de rabia. Además también quiero que liberes a Olivia de tu control mental o lo que sea que le estés obligando a hacer, ella no es de tu propiedad Jones, no es una de tus soldados.

Un silencio se hizo eco en la oficina luego de las demandas de Peter, silencio que no fue roto más que por Jones quien había soltado una carcajada burlesca que resonó por todo el lugar, pero que no había afectado a nadie de los presentes.

Eres muy ambicioso Peter Bishop y muy incrédulo si piensas que haré lo que tú me ordenes – le encaró el hombre de pronto en serio. Pero… pensándolo bien sí. Para que veas que no te guardo rencor y que soy buena persona, lo voy a hacer. Accederé a tus demandas con una sola condición. Si aceptas, libero a tu querido doctor Bishop y a su querida asistente y dejo libre la mente de Olivia para que vuelva a tus brazos. Pero si en cambio te niegas, hago que mi soldado estrella le haga dos agujeros a estas personas y te olvidas de Olivia Dunham para siempre, ¿Está claro?

Está bien, está bien acepto – le dijo Peter sin miramientos. Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Es simple Peter Bishop. – le dijo Jones con una sonrisa sarcástica. Quiero que te subas a la máquina. Quiero que te subas a ella y vuelvas a dejar el universo como estaba. Quiero que nos devuelvas nuestra línea temporal a como estaba antes y de paso… pues destruyas la que me estorba. Ésta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

Peter al principio no extendió nada de lo que escuchaba. ¿Era una broma o Jones quería que se subiera a la máquina para destruir este universo y volver al suyo? ¿Dónde estaba muerto? Una locura, locura que le pareció divertida y no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le salió en el pensamiento.

Veo que mi petición te parece divertida Peter Bishop – espetó Jones con una sonrisa extrañada, ¿Podrías contarnos el motivo por el cuál te causa tanta gracia? Estamos hablando de un tema serio.

Sí, el tema es serio lo o divertido es que quieras volver al universo dónde tú moriste. Eso es lo que me divierte para serte sincero, es ridículo.

Bueno mi querido Peter eso es sólo cosa de percepción además, no sé si te estarás dando cuenta, pero yo estoy sentado frente a ti ahora, y muy vivo por lo demás.

Ok pero ¿No has pensado que si me haces volver a nuestra línea de tiempo las cosas vuelvan a como era antes de que aparecieras en esta realidad? O sea, ¿Muerto? Porque así estás de donde yo vengo, a tres metros bajo tierra, no creo que se muy divertido volver de nue…

¡Ya basta! – le espetó Jones ahora furioso cortando de golpe la charla de Peter. El joven sonrió para sus adentros cuando se percató que había conseguido burlar la fachada engreída de Jones y que tal como lo hizo la vez que lo volvió a ver en el otro universo, lo había puesto nervioso. ¡Sé que te estás burlando pero la risa no te durará mucho! ¡Dunham! – llamó Jones a la agente que no se había movido de su lugar.

¡Si señor! – le respondió en tono de respeto sin mirarlo

Parece que al joven Bishop le hace falta una pequeña demostración para saber quién manda aquí - insinuó haciéndole un guiño a Olivia para que lastimase a Walter. Peter comprendió la indirecta y tal como dijo Jones el buen rato se le había pasado enseguida.

¡Está bien! Está bien no hay necesidad de ser violentos aquí – le dijo Peter con seriedad y se quedó un poco más tranquilo cuando vio que Jones hacía un gesto a Olivia para que en jerga militar descansara. Pero ese descanso no incluyó bajar el arma que seguía apuntándoles en la cabeza a Walter y Astrid, quien no pudo evitar el pequeño chillido que se le escapó.

No sé cuales sean tus intenciones para que yo use la máquina Jones, pero eso no lo voy a poder hacer aunque quisiera.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿No será que es otra de tus artimañas para no cumplir con mis demandas? – le preguntó con suspicacia. Mira que me basta una sola palabra para acabar con la gente que quieres ahora mismo…

Lo sé pero no, no es ninguna artimaña – le respondió el joven con nerviosismo. No puedo porque se supone que en esta realidad yo existo, por lo tanto no fui yo quien activo la máquina y es por eso motivo que la máquina no me respondería a mí. No está calibrada para que responda a mi ADN, eso lo estaba haciendo con Walter hasta que tú nos interrumpiste, no fue idea mía es la verdad.

Como Jones seguía sin creerle a Peter quiso saber si era cierto. Le ordenó a Olivia quitarle la mordaza a Walter para confirmar las palabras del joven Bishop.

Es cierto… - respondió Walter con nerviosismo tomando una aguda ingesta de aire. Hemos estado intentando recalibrar las partes de la máquina para que responda al ADN de Peter y no hemos podido conseguirlo. Tal vez si nos soltaras y nos dieras más tiempo quizás…

¡Tonterías! ¡Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo con nadie! – exclamó Jones ya harto de toda aquella situación. Calibrada o no tú te meterás en esa maldita máquina y me darás lo que yo quiero, ¿Está claro?

Ahora, como ya no quiero perder más el tiempo con palabrería barata yo creo que es mejor hacer las cosas ya mismo ahora que todos estamos aquí ¿No les parece?

A sus palabras sólo Nina le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza e imitándolo cuando Jones se levantó de la silla para salir de la oficina.

Con Peter a la cabeza siendo rodeado de hombres armados le siguió Nina junto a Jones y los rehenes seguidos de Olivia que tenía encañonado a Walter por la espalda. Por último salió Broyles quien también iba siendo encañonado por la espalda. Según como Peter lo veía iba a ser muy difícil que salieran de ésta ilesos.

Muy pronto todos estuvieron reunidos ante la imponente máquina que dominaba todo el lugar. Cosa que a Peter le pareció sorprendente ya que fue él quién la usó primero.

Uno de los tipos armados lo empujó a la escalerilla que lo acercaba al armatoste y él sin poder hacer nada, se vio obligado a dar un paso para subir.

Te lo he dicho Jones aquí sólo vas a perder el tiempo – le insistió Peter. La máquina está apagada y la única que puede encenderla y dejarme entrar a ella es Olivia.

Todas las caras incluidas la de Jones se voltearon hacía Olivia quién al menos tuvo la decencia de inquietarse pero aparte de eso no mostró señal alguna de reconocimiento.

Olivia está fuera de discusión Peter Bishop tendrás que ingeniártelas solo – espetó Jones con una sonrisa de petulancia. Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho, si eres con tu inteligencia capaz de resolver esto.

Peter negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro de cansancio y siguió su camino hasta el centro de la escalerilla.

Pero cuando estaba por dar un paso más, fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo de fuego y las voces de lo que parecían ser agentes de las fuerzas especiales del FBI

¡No te subas Peter es una trampa!

Cuando Peter se dio vuelta, se percató de que la voz provenía del agente Lincoln Lee, estaba disparándoles con su arma a todos los hombres armados que los rodeaban. En un principio se había extrañado porque no entendía que era lo que Lincoln estaba haciendo lejos del hospital ¡Él estaba herido! Peter lo miró así por un momento, pero no perdió tiempo en noquear al cambia formas que estaba a su lado quitarle la pistola y disparar contra el resto de los híbridos que los rodeaban.

Lo que siguió fue todo gritos, caos y confusión. Extrañamente en un momento dado y sin explicación alguna la máquina se enciende por sí sola sin que Peter hiciera nada al respecto. Todo el lugar estaba comenzando a temblar y zumbar haciendo que todas las cosas a su alrededor literalmente volaran. En medio del caos Jones intentó huir cuando se dio cuenta que su plan una vez más había fracasado, pero no se percató que Peter luego de acabar con algunos de los cambiaformas que se le tiraban encima, estaba tras sus pasos.

Tú no te me escapas Jones – gruñó con fiereza. Te maté una vez lo puedo volver hacer de nuevo….

Al ir detrás de Jones Peter logró acorralarlo haciendo que subiera con él la escalerilla de la máquina, como la fuerza de la misma era tan intensa ninguno de ellos estaba armado así que la pelea por la sobrevivencia era a combo limpio. Los dos hombres se defendían con furia intentando ganarle por la fuerza al otro, pero al final Peter, que era mucho más ágil que Jones logró burlar sus defensas.

¡Te gané una vez, te gano de nuevo! – exclamó Peter a la vez que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logra empujar a Jones al centro de la máquina. Cosa que al armatoste no le gustó nada y en medio de ráfagas y rayos desintegró el cuerpo de Jones bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Pero todo había terminado justo como empezó. Luego de desintegrar por completo a Jones la máquina súbitamente se había apagado y todo había vuelto a una extraña normalidad.

Cuando Peter se pudo dar cuenta, ya no estaba Jones y todos los cambiaformas que los intimidaban estaban muertos.

Más aliviado fue rápidamente a ver como estaban Walter y Astrid quienes lo abrazaron emocionados cuando lo vieron llegar ileso.

Oh Peter, por un momento creí que te perdía de nuevo – le dijo el científico con la voz cortada por la emoción abrazando a Peter. El joven le devolvió al viejo el abrazo con la misma emoción intentando no encariñarse demasiado con éste Walter que no era el suyo…

Fuiste muy valiente ahí arriba Peter – le dijo Astrid igual de emocionada que Walter mencionando a la máquina. Gracias por salvarnos.

De nada Astrid – le dijo Peter con una sonrisa abrazándola también. Ya estoy acostumbrado, siempre salvando el día. Pero ¿Podrías…?

¿Hacerme cargo de Walter? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Peter asintió sonriendo con timidez. Por supuesto, estoy en eso.

Gracias te debo una gigante – le dijo sonando verdaderamente aliviado.

Vamos Walter tenemos que irnos – Astrid llamó al científico con cariño a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba lejos de Peter.

Astro, ¿Te importaría si en el camino nos detenemos por un pudín de tapioca? – le preguntó con suavidad. Con toda la emoción me ha dado un hambre gigante… espera. ¿Peter tú no vienes con nosotros?

Voy en cuanto logre hablar con Olivia Walter no te preocupes - le aseguró el joven en tono cariñoso. Voy a estar bien.

Esta bien pero no te demores demasiado con la Agente Dunham, ¿De acuerdo? – le pidió. Quiero saber si ambos están bien, porque no le vi muy buen color a Olivia, estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

Astrid logró llevarse a Walter lejos del lugar y Peter no pudo evitar volver a reírse. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian – pensó con ironía. Ni aunque esté en otra línea temporal o universo".

Sin perder más tiempo Peter fue en busca de Olivia que ya no estaba en la sala de la máquina y tampoco Lincoln. Otra cosa que le pareció extraña. Al único que vio fue a Broyles quien intentó detenerlo para hablarle de lo sucedido en la máquina pero Peter a su vez intentó rechazarlo con amabilidad. Necesitaba ver a Olivia con urgencia.

Cuando por fin los encontró, ambos agentes estaban en la calle. Más específicamente en un callejón aledaño a Massive Dynamic. Ambos discutían apuntando el arma hacia el otro con toda la intención de disparar. Cuando Lincoln estuvo a punto de hacerlo fue detenido de un empujón por Peter que lo obligó a fallar el tiro que iba directo a la cabeza de Olivia y fue a dar a la pared de atrás con gran estruendo.

¡¿Es que acaso estás loco Lincoln? – le gritó Peter al agente de gafas amenazando con golpearlo. ¿Por qué quieres matar a Olivia?

¡Porque no es ella Peter! – le gritó a su vez el joven con desesperación. ¡No es Olivia es una cambiaformas, mírala!

Para horror de Peter Lincoln tenía razón. Cuando vio mejor a Olivia se dio cuenta que la piel de Olivia se veía traslucida y recordó de pronto las palabras de Walter, él estaba preocupado por ella porque la vio más pálida de lo normal.

No puede ser… - dijo el joven horrorizado. Fue peor su shock al percatarse que Olivia nunca había dejado su arma y ahora lo estaba apuntando directamente a él con ella.

Siento defraudarte Peter Bishop – le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. Pero ves… ¡Sorpresa!

Peter no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando no encontró nada mejor que tirársele encima e intentar desarmarla. La pelea se complicaba porque el cambiaformas que era Olivia Dunham era fuerte, pero el hibrido no contaba con la ayuda que Lincoln le brindaría a Peter, cuando en un momento de descuido de la ex agente, el joven había conseguido darle su arma a Peter quién no dudó, pero si sufrió en utilizarla contra la que creía era el amor de su vida. Dos disparos que sonaron demasiado fuertes para sus oídos, fueron suficientes para acabar con el hibrido de la agente rubia que cayó desplomado a sus pies y él de rodillas a su lado mientras era animado por un Lincoln igual de choqueado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un pequeño detalle con las partes porque pensé que lo iba a terminar pronto, pero como todo se me alargó.**

**Nota: Aquí hay una pequeña confusión con el tema Nina Sharp que he resuelto en los capítulos siguientes espero que no existan muchas dudas.**

Capítulo Diez Parte I

Peter seguía conmocionado luego de dejar el callejón junto a Lincoln. El hecho de haberle disparado a un cambiaformas que tomó el cuerpo de Olivia todavía le pesaba y aún no podía creerlo. Sabía que una vez que los cambiaformas tomaban el aspecto de otra persona ésta se moría y no podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Sólo porque creyó que Olivia estaba bajo el dominio mental de Jones, jamás se le ocurrió que podía ser uno de los híbridos. Ahora la pregunta que lo angustiaba era dónde estaba el cuerpo de Olivia si estaba muerto ¿Pero si no lo estaba? ¿Entonces qué habían hecho con él? Porque tenía que estar en alguna parte ¿Verdad? No podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra así como así…

Siento lo de Olivia, Peter… - le dijo Lincoln conmovido. Olivia era una buena persona, no la conocí tan bien como tú, pero al menos sé que era una buena compañera.

Los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Peter fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Lincoln. El joven Bishop le quedó mirando por un momento haciendo la mueca de una sonrisa agradecida a él.

Lo cierto es que no tienes por qué sentirlo, algo me dice que Olivia está viva Lincoln, sin embargo gracias – le dijo Peter con sinceridad. De no ser por ti y tu oportuna llegada seguramente no estaría ahora hablando contigo. Pero dime una cosa, ¿Cómo le hiciste para salir tan pronto del hospital estando tan herido?

El joven de lentes le sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor las gafas. Esa es una buena historia – le respondió con alegría. Resulta que estando en el hospital, Nina Sharp me fue a visitar…

¿Nina? - le preguntó Peter extrañado. Pero no puede ser… ella estuvo en la sala de la máquina todo el tiempo ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

No podía – le respondió con sencillez. Porque la que estaba en la sala de la máquina era su alternativa.

Increíble… - fue la sincera respuesta de Peter. Entonces eso quiere decir que Nina sí tenía alternativa, sólo que nunca la habíamos visto antes…

Algo así – le respondió Lincoln con seriedad. Es una historia larga, pero según Nina Sharp, en ésta realidad fue su alternativa quién ocupó su lugar luego de que tú te subieras a la máquina. Esto lo sé porque ella me lo contó todo cuando fui trasladado por sus órdenes a Massive Dynamic donde me curaron. Me costó aceptar todo esto al principio, pero Nina me hizo descubrir que todo era de verdad… todavía no salgo de mi asombro…

En realidad sí que cuesta acostumbrarme – le dijo con conocimiento de causa. Me pasó a mí al principio, después ya es todo normal.

Si todavía estoy esperando que lo sea – suspiró y siguió con su relato.

Como iba diciendo, Nina me dijo que había sido usurpada por su alternativa en un incidente un tanto extraño pero que no pudo hasta ahora liberarse de él. Ignoro cómo lo hizo pero al menos ahora está de vuelta en Massive Dynamic

Y estoy muy seguro que sabe dónde puede estar Olivia también - terminó Peter por Lincoln con seriedad. Acompáñame Lincoln, vamos a hacerle una visita a la verdadera Nina Sharp.

Decidido a averiguar sobre el verdadero paradero de Olivia, Peter volvió a entrar a Massive Dynamic acompañado de Lincoln, ambos hombres fueron recibidos casi de inmediato por Nina quien les dio una bienvenida cordial luego de tanto tiempo de no haber visto a Peter.

Espero que no te sorprenda que te recuerde Peter – le dijo Nina antes de que Peter pudiese siquiera pronunciar palabra. Como le conté aquí al joven Lee desaparecí luego de que te subieras a la máquina y cambiaras la línea de tiempo a la que estamos acostumbrados… es una larga historia que prefiero dejar en otra ocasión, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que de ahora en adelante tendrás que pensar muy bien las decisiones que vayas a tomar. Crear el puente entre los universos fue lo que creó este desequilibrio y la decisión que vayas a tomar luego de esto, quizás vuelvas de va a cambiar la realidad como la conocemos.

Peter meditó por unos minutos las palabras de la pelirroja, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ahondar en el tema, estaba demasiado preocupado por Olivia para pensar en eso ahora.

Sé que lo que me has dicho es importante Nina, pero yo no vengo a hablar de la máquina ahora – le respondió con cortesía. A lo que vengo ahora es a preguntarte sobre… - La agente Dunham – le respondió la mujer adelantándosele. Sí, ya fui informada por Lincoln sobre eso y la verdad es que sé dónde está pero no sé cómo está.

¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Peter confundido - ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde está pero no cómo está?

Esa es otra historia larga que no me pertenece a mí sino a mi doble Peter – le respondió con seriedad. Sé que ella estuvo ligada con Jones y trabajaba con él usando a Olivia para sus propósitos. Hace poco me enteré que él tenía un laboratorio en el otro universo que logró traerse hasta acá. Según Lincoln en ese edificio en dónde fueron atacados por los cambiaformas de Jones. Al parecer luego de usar el ADN de Olivia para hacer a un híbrido como ella, escondió su cuerpo en una cápsula y ha estado en estado de hibernación hasta ahora. Por desgracia no hemos podido traer esa cápsula hasta acá y tampoco abrirla. Tememos que si no lo hacemos de la forma adecuada el cuerpo de Olivia pueda resultar lastimado o algo peor. Mis científicos están ahora estudiando la manera de sacarla, pero todavía no han logrado nada en concreto.

Tengo que ir a verla – dijo Peter más para si mismo que para el resto. Tal vez si la veo puedo entender qué es lo que falta para sacarla de ese lugar. Gracias por tu ayuda Nina.

De nada Peter tú sabes que estoy para servirte – le dijo la mujer mientras acompañaba a los hombres hasta la puerta de la oficina. Peter estaba a punto de irse cuando se volteó de pronto y quedó mirando a la pelirroja.

Antes de irme Nina, ¿Me puedes enseñar tu brazo? – le preguntó con curiosidad mirando el brazo derecho de la mujer que estaba enfundado en un guante de cuero negro. Si a Nina o a alguien más le resultó extraña la pregunta de Peter ninguno dijo nada y la mujer accedió a la petición del joven quitándose el guante de cuero… y la piel que cubría la extremidad robótica de Nina ante la mirada estupefacta de Lincoln y divertida de Peter.

Ahora sé que de verdad eres tú – le dijo con una sonrisa cortés. Tu alternativa…

No tenía brazo biónico lo sé – le respondió la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me alegro de que me prefieras así.

Sí… - Peter no estaba muy seguro de que la prefería de alguna manera, pero se alegraba de que al menos era alguien a quién conocía, como bien dice el dicho más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer y así es Nina Sharp para él.

Una vez que Peter y Lincoln volvieron a salir de Massive Dynamic siguieron su camino al laboratorio que Jones tenía en Boston. Fue un camino largo que se vio empañado por el nerviosismo que Peter sentía y que se veía reflejado por la postura rígida en la que estaba sentado. Lincoln intentó darle ánimos pero nada parecía calmarlo hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos la cápsula dónde estaba encerrada Olivia.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el laboratorio se veía mucho más iluminado y limpio, y además estaba atestado por científicos de Massive Dynamic.

Peter se adelantó hasta donde estaban algunos hombres examinando la cápsula que efectivamente estaba ocupada por un ser humano, y Peter supo enseguida que era Olivia. Uno de los científicos que lo vio acercarse intentó impedir su acceso a la cápsula pero la mirada furibunda de Peter que decía claramente que si le impedía ver a Olivia podría resultar herido, fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Pero Lincoln que vio todo desde su lugar un poco más atrás se adelantó enseñándoles a los hombres su placa del FBI y eso bastó para que lo dejar pasar. Peter se volteó en ese momento para darle las gracias a Lincoln y el joven de gafas asintió con la cabeza para darle un poco más de espacio.

La cápsula dónde estaba Olivia era vidrio y parecía muy resistente. No era como las otras que estaban en posición vertical de pie, sino que estaba horizontal, recostada. Unos tubos de lo que parecía ser oxigeno estaban conectados a ella y otro de que lo que parecía ser suero se perdía por un costado de la cápsula.

Peter le pidió a uno de los científicos los informes de todo lo que llevaban trabajado hasta ahora, pero nada parecía llegar a resultado alguno.

Decidió que lo que lo mejor era trabajar con ellos en resolver el enigma y a pesar de estar un poco reticentes al principio, los científicos al final accedieron a trabajar con él cuando se enteraron que era hijo de Walter Bishop, ya que muchos de ellos fueron discípulos del hombre cuando estaban en la universidad.

Así Peter trabajó día y noche intentando resolver ecuaciones, revisando la cápsula intentando encontrarle algún mecanismo que pudiera desactivarla, pero nada de lo que hacía daba resultado. Una semana luego de aquello Peter había desistido. Luego de un grave enfrentamiento con el científico jefe de Massive Dynamic dónde tuvo que volver interceder Lincoln, porque se había agarrado a combos con el otro hombre por culpa de su "ineptitud" para resolver problemas, Peter exigió que lo dejasen sólo con Olivia. No quería a ningún científico con ellos. Los hombres tuvieron que acceder a su petición al ver el estado de angustia que reflejaba el cuerpo de Peter, tenía ojeras profundas de las noches en vela intentando ayudar a Olivia, y estaba mucho más demacrado y desaliñado, porque apenas si comía o se tomaba algunas horas para descansar.

Así fue que se quedó Peter, solo y angustiado, pidiendo por algún milagro que le devolviese la vida de Olivia, que le ayudase a traerla de vuelta. En medio de su desesperación cae en la cápsula golpeándola con la mano derecha que tenía una herida sangrante luego de haber golpeado al científico jefe. Con cada golpe la herida se iba haciendo más grande, pero a Peter nada de eso le importaba porque no sentía el dolor. Para él su dolor más profundo lo sentía en el alma. Estaba destrozado por dentro y por fuera.

Pero de lo que Peter no se daba cuenta por estar hundido en su lamentación, era que la sangre que le manaba de la mano estaba corriendo suavemente hasta el centro de la cápsula haciendo que el círculo del centro que la rodeaba, de alguna manera se activase y con eso, la cápsula de a poco, se abriera.

Fue cuando Peter lo sintió. El joven de pronto fue sacudido de su angustia por el movimiento de la cápsula mientras se abría como en cámara lenta, revelando el cuerpo de Olivia completo ante él. Estaba vestida solamente con su ropa interior negra y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Con un gemido mezclado entre risa y llanto Peter se acercó a Olivia para ver si reaccionaba. Le revisó las pupilas y se dio cuenta que estaban en perfectas condiciones, igual que su pulso y su respiración, en realidad si uno la miraba de manera subjetiva podría decirse que parecía que sólo estaba dormida. Descansando para pronto despertar.

Emocionado hizo lo que hacía mucho tiempo desesperaba por hacer, intentó besarla. Pero igual como pasó la vez que había vuelto del otro universo luego de su reunión con William Bell, Olivia había reaccionado despertando en medio de un grito de asombro.

A la agente le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a su entorno. Estaba muy asustada luego de saber que estaba encerrada en esa cápsula y no recordaba nada de lo que pasó antes de que Peter la fuera a buscar la primera vez al laboratorio. Le contó a Peter que en momento estaba escuchando a Jones decir algo de los cambiaformas y que luego todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro cayendo en la inconsciencia hasta ahora.

Peter la tranquilizó diciéndole que ya no tenía que preocuparse más porque todo había terminado. Le dijo que Jones estaba muerto y le tuvo que contar de la Nina alternativa. A Olivia le costó mucho aceptar que la mujer que la había criado de pequeña junto a su hermana era una alternativa, y mucho más saber que ésta la estuvo dopando con Cortexiphan por tanto tiempo.

Pero como todo en su vida, al final tendría que aceptarlo, como el hecho de saber que nada en su vida era real. Luego de ser revisada por un médico y dándole el visto bueno para que volviera a casa, Olivia le pidió a Peter que la acompañase porque no quería estar sola. Se lo iba a pedir a Lincoln al principio, pero había decidido no hacerlo porque después se enteró que el joven fue solicitado por la División Fringe del otro universo. Necesitaban su ayuda con un caso grave de infección misteriosa que había requerido una gran cuarentena.

Como Peter no quería separarse de Olivia acepto encantado de inmediato. Esa noche la pasaron conversando de todo lo que les había pasado. De todo lo que significaba la desaparición de Jones y de la alternativa de Nina, del pasado de Peter y de la máquina. Hablaron de muchas cosas que no acabaron en una sola noche y que se fueron prolongando a muchas noches más.

Hasta que pasó el tiempo y Olivia había decidido decirle a Peter lo que sentía por él. Decisión gatillada luego de que Peter resultara gravemente herido por un delincuente con la habilidad de transformarse en todo lo que tocara. Al principio se creyó que era otro de los cambiaformas de Jones, pero luego descubrieron que el tipo era un sujeto de prueba prófugo de un laboratorio clandestino en las afueras de Boston. El tipo les había dado muchos problemas a Olivia y al equipo Fringe, hasta que lograron por fin capturarlo tendiéndole una emboscada en la que Peter había resultado herido de un balazo a centímetros del corazón. Fue en ese momento en el que Peter se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, que Olivia había decidido enseñarle al joven Bishop sus sentimientos hacía él. No sabía cuando había comenzado a verlo como algo más que un compañero de equipo, en un hombre. Hombre al que admiraba por su inteligencia y por optimismo, por la fuerza y la bondad que veía en sus ojos.

Pero Olivia sabía que no debía sentir nada por él porque no era de su mundo. Deseaba tanto decirle que lo quería… que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacía él y que no quería perderlo.

Y aunque tenía miedo de que Peter la rechazara, la joven se dio el ánimo de dar ese paso luego de visitarlo en el hospital. Lo habían operado y consiguieron quitarle la bala del pecho sin problemas. Peter se alegro de verla aparecer por la puerta de su sala en el hospital porque le había dicho que jamás se había separado de él.

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa sentándose en una silla al lado de su cama. Como de costumbre le había preguntado como se sentía y si necesitaba algo, y Peter le había respondido que se sentía y que no necesitaba nada porque lo quería ya lo tenía adelante, luego la quedó mirando sin decir nada y cuando Olivia se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar bajar la vista avergonzada y ruborizada. Palabras que le dieron pie entablar la conversación seria que quería tener con él.

Sé que todavía no es prudente que te hable de esto Peter pero necesito hacerlo – le dijo la joven con nerviosismo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y esto que llevo dentro ya no puedo seguir evitándolo. Tengo que confesarte algo Peter… - le dijo con seriedad. Él la quedó mirando sorprendido pero no dijo nada lo que le permitió a Olivia continuar.

Te mentí. Cuando me preguntaste si acaso yo sentía algo cuando soñaba contigo como si te conociera…

Tú me respondiste que yo era un extraño para ti, así que no tenías por qué sentir algo – terminó la sentencia por ella y Olivia se sorprendió que él lo hubiera recordado pero otra vez decidió no decir nada.

Si… yo… yo te mentí – le dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Era mentira Peter, yo pasé semanas soñando con tu rostro, soñando que estabas a mí lado, que me abrazabas. Soñando que compartíamos una vida por la que dudaría en dar mi vida por tener… contigo… yo… no sé cómo decirte esto Peter, no soy buena en esto… una risa nerviosa le siguió a esta última declaración.

Pero yo… Peter yo siento cosas por ti. Cosas que he luchado mucho por no sentir, sentimientos que yo no sabía que tenía adentro hasta que tú apareciste…

Olivia… me conmueve mucho que me digas todo esto pero tú sabes… - ¡Lo sé, lo sé, yo no soy ella! – las palabras fueron escupidas con rabia por la boca de la agente y Peter se sorprendió mucho al oír su exabrupto. Sabía que su Olivia era temperamental y apasionada cuando se enojaba, pero no podía imaginar que ésta lo fuera. Al verla así le hacía muy difícil creer que ella no era su Olivia.

Lo siento – se disculpó la joven agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Sé que no debí reaccionar así pero… es que ya no puedo más Peter… luego de este tiempo pasó algo que no me explico mucho pero que tiene que ver contigo y con los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti. Yo sé que no soy ella Peter, sé que no tengo su suerte, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento yo… yo te amo…

Peter tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escuchar las sentidas palabras de Olivia. Algo en su interior se quebró al oír la desesperación en su voz y no pudo evitar el dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el balazo. Y lo peor era que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo….


	11. Chapter 10 parte 2

Capítulo 10 parte II

… Pero eso era algo que no podía ser y eso lo sabía. No podía engañar de nuevo a su Olivia con esta otra que aunque era igual, de todas maneras sentía que tenía algo distinto.

No sé que decirte Olivia además de lo siento – se disculpó Peter apartándose de ella. Puedo sentir que lo que sientes es cierto pero no puedo hacer lo mismo otra vez, no puedo engañar de nuevo a mi Olivia.

¿Tú la engañaste? – le preguntó Olivia sorprendida al oír aquella confesión. ¿Con quien?

Lo siento pero es una historia demasiado complicada para explicarla ahora – le respondió Peter azorado con la conversación que se estaba poniendo demasiado íntima y peligrosa. No se dijeron nada más a esto por lo que Olivia decidió, con el corazón roto, ya no seguir insistiéndole.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, ella tiene suerte de tenerte, ¿Sabes? Ella y tu Walter, se nota que los quieres mucho.

Al oír a Olivia cambiar de tema Peter respiró aliviado y fue capaz incluso de sonreír a sus palabras.

Ellos son lo único que tengo – le dijo con nostalgia. Son mi única familia.

La conversación siguió con otros temas menos relevantes hasta que llegó a interrumpirlos una enfermera que les anunció que la hora de visitas se había terminado.

Olivia se despidió de Peter con la esperanza de tener al joven al menos como un buen amigo aunque entre ellos no pueda pasar nada más. Prefería tenerlo de amigo y compañero que nada en absoluto.

Los meses pasaron y la relación entre Peter y Olivia seguía sin muchos cambios. A Peter lo habían dado de alta hacía semanas y ya estaba listo para seguir con el trabajo de la División Fringe. El joven estaba emocionado porque había conseguido que Walter avanzara con la investigación para arreglar la máquina y ya habían hecho muchos progresos, lo único que necesitaba era la autorización para probar dichos progresos en la máquina misma y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Olivia.

Pero mientras Peter estaba cada vez más cerca de su ansiado regreso a casa, Olivia tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas. Problemas que tenían que ver directamente con Peter Bishop y sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacía él, sentimientos y anhelos que se fueron exacerbando traducidos en sueños muy subidos de tono con el joven de ojos azules.

Si bien después de lo de John ella no había necesitado estar con nadie, la llegada de Peter Bishop a su vida lo trastornó todo. Lo peor era el sentirse frustrada al haber expuesto sus sentimientos por Peter y que no hubieran sido correspondidos, sabía que no servía para las relaciones pero jamás se imaginó que tanto

Lo peor fue despertar aquella mañana con el sonido del celular sonando justo cuando estaba teniendo uno de sus acostumbrados sueños subidos de tono en dónde le hacía el amor a Peter casi exigiéndole que le dijera que la amaba, el lo había hecho dos veces y sólo ahí quedó conforme para después besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Si bien al despertar no comprendía el motivo de aquellos sueños y tampoco el que sintiera que en los mismos no era ella, Olivia lo relacionó con el conflicto interno con el que estaba lidiando y acabó por restarle importancia.

Luego de saber que el inoportuno había sido Peter, tuvo que ir al laboratorio porque necesitaba su ayuda. Descubrió que Walter estaba haciendo un experimento desde que abrió la puerta del laboratorio y su nariz fue atacada con un intenso olor a canela. Lo otro que le llamo la atención fue la música de Jazz de fondo que antes nunca había escuchado y descubrió que le gustaba mucho.

Luego de optar por no probar el experimento que había hecho Walter con la ayuda de Peter, y de decirle a él que estaba cansada, algo de lo que se terminó acostumbrando a que el joven de ojos azules la leyera como si fuera un libro abierto, Peter le contó que necesitaba la autorización de Broyles para probar los avances que habían hecho con Walter en la máquina misma.

Ella le prometió que vería lo que podía hacer. Eso hasta que fueron llamados por un nuevo caso. Olivia, Astrid y Broyles viajaron hasta Vermont a causa de la extraña caída de un avión comercial en medio de un bosque en la carretera de Vermont y que los testigos le habían dicho a la policía que sus autos habían dejado completamente de funcionar en plena carretera además de que todos los objetos metálicos parecían estar atraídos por un extraño magnetismo.

Olivia pensaba que este iba a ser un caso rápido de resolver, tendrían que averiguar porque habían fallado los sistemas hidráulicos y eléctricos de los automóviles y además qué era lo que causaba que los metales levitaran para poder ir a casa, pero cuando Astrid no pudo dar con Walter por el intercomunicador, toda su suposición fue a dar al suelo cuando escuchó la voz de Walter a sus espaldas. El científico había salido del laboratorio acompañado de Peter y para todos aquello fue una gran sorpresa, había pasado mucho tiempo que el hombre no lo hacía con la excepción del viaje a Nueva York para buscar a Camerón James.

Pero además de Walter estaba Peter y ya el hecho de volver a verlo la hizo sentirse mal. Le costaba demasiado estar al lado del hombre por el que sentía tanto cariño.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse de eso, porque ya de partida en el pueblo de Westfield pasaba algo extraño. Fueron allí gracias a que a Walter le había dado hambre y no les quedó más remedio que llevarlo a comer algo, con suerte a esa hora encontraban algo abierto. Al principio todo iba normal, hasta que la batería del celular de Olivia murió repentinamente, dejó a los Bishop en el restaurante y se fue a buscar un teléfono público para llamar a Astrid y saber como iba la investigación. Por el camino vio un auto abandonado y el teléfono público que encontró también estaba muerto. Además el ambiente del pueblo se sentía extraño no había gente y hacía mucho frío, algo no andaba bien ahí, lo podía sentir en los huesos, y fue cuando empezaron los problemas.

Primero fue Walter y Peter siendo atacados por un hombre con dos pupilas, luego Peter encuentra a un hombre herido que dice que no estaban a salvo en el pueblo, que la gente del lugar estaba enferma, que estaba loca, esquizofrénica. Cliff el hombre herido comenzó enumerando los síntomas de la gente que estaba enferma luego de que Walter le hiciera una transfusión de su sangre y fue cuando Olivia empezó a temer lo peor. Desde que había llegado al pueblo se sentía extraña casi como sino fuese ella misma. Había recordado cosas que jamás había vivido, como el hecho de haber asistido a la investigación de un pueblo donde las personas estaban desfiguradas en el pueblo de Edina en Nueva York, se lo mencionó a Walter y esté le dijo que eso nunca había pasado, y Peter mencionó que él sí conocía el caso pero que lo había investigado con su Walter y su Olivia. Fue cuando comenzó a asustarse más. Salió del paso de esa confusión diciéndole a Peter que quizás lo había leído en su declaración y salió para no pensar más en eso. Cuando salieron de la oficina del sheriff armados por precaución, las cosas empezaron a ponerse peor. Primero empezó a sentirse mareada y a temblarle el brazo, eran síntomas evidentes de contagio, luego el mareo se hizo más intenso y Peter se había dado cuenta, sonaba asustado cuando le preguntó si quería agua. Olivia intentó decirle algo más pero la lengua se le trabó de pronto y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Ya el hecho de sentir que sentía a alguien más dentro de su cabeza la tenía aterrada, y no dudo en entregarle a Peter su arma por miedo a que lo que le estuviese pasando a la gente del pueblo también le estuviese pasando a ella. Temía que pudiera volverse violenta y así lastimar a otras personas.

Luego que Peter le pidió a Olivia que dejara que Walter analizara su sangre, sólo tendría que esperar los resultados, se llevó un susto tremendo cuando Walter le dijo que estaba contagiada y que no había ninguna reversión posible, cosa que no era cierto porque Walter luego dijo que su sangre estaba bien, como era costumbre del científico se le había olvidado esa parte, pero eso no quitó que el corazón se le cayera a los pies por algunos minutos. Luego de que Walter extrajera su sangre Olivia tuvo interés en preguntarle a Peter cómo era su Olivia. Al verlo interactuar con Walter le llamó la atención que se vieran tan unidos. Fue cuando el hombre de ojos claros le contó las cualidades y defectos de la otra, le contó emocionado que ella le había dado un lugar al cual llamar hogar y se dio cuenta de la profundidad de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Le contó sobre la rutina de las películas de guerra que solían ver y que los viernes pedían comida del restaurant Damiano´s. Lugar que ella sólo había visto de camino a casa y le dijo a Peter que lo probaría.

Después Walter comenzó su teoría del los universos que colapsan y lo que causa que la gente terminara como desfigurada, era porque los universos se estaban uniendo entre ellos y Westfield era la zona solapada por lo cual estaban atrapados ahí.

Peter, luego de que Walter dijera que para juntar a los universos se necesitaría una enorme cantidad de energía, pensó que el mineral anfilicita podría estar involucrado en el proceso, y todos sabían que el interesado en aquel mineral era David Robert Jones.

Walter luego habló de una segunda fase cosa que resultó aterradora, todos los edificios iban a desaparecer igual que ellos. Tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro, como lo llamó Peter el ojo del huracán para salvarse.

Para eso corrieron a una tienda de bicicletas que era el lugar indicado por las mediciones de Peter y esperaron encerrados lo peor no sin antes deshacerse de otro pueblerino afectado por la unión con sus dobles. Él tenía dos caras.

Una vez que todos los edificios del pueblo hubieron desaparecido menos el lugar donde estaban refugiados, Broyles corroboró la teoría de Peter de que Jones estaba detrás de lo ocurrido ya que se hallaron rastros de anfilicita cuando estaban investigando. El hombre le dijo a Olivia que se fuera a casa porque él seguía desde allí, y eso fue lo que hizo no sin antes asegurarle a Cliff que tendría un lugar para él y su familia hasta que pudieran sobrevivir por ellos mismos.

Camino a casa se despidió de Peter y Walter, necesitaba una ducha urgente luego pasar tantas horas en la misma ropa. Pero cuando llegó a casa volvió a sentirse mal. Parecía que todo lo pasado en Westfield le estaba pasando la cuenta y los síntomas que había sentido en un principio se estaban exacerbando. Unas memorias que no eran las de ella luchaban por dominar su cerebro y le estaban causando un dolor insoportable. Al grado de que ya no las pudo aguantar más y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó se vio tirada en el suelo y no comprendía el motivo, "Me debo haber quedado dormida de puro cansancio" – pensó con indiferencia. Cuando se vio notó que todavía llevaba su ropa de trabajo y recordó que era viernes. Su rutina con Peter los viernes siempre eran las películas de guerra y la comida de Damiano´s, antes de bañarse, que por algún motivo extraño lo necesitaba con urgencia, pidió por teléfono la comida favorita de Peter y ella, para luego darse un merecido descanso con un baño de burbujas. La comida llegó justo a tiempo de que saliera de la bañera, para ponerla al horno y que no se enfriara. Luego se sirvió una copa de vino y fue al dormitorio para arreglarse un poco, de seguro que Peter no tardaría en aparecer por la puerta. Eran las cerca de las diez cuando escuchó el timbre y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Peter, estaba vestido con aquel abrigo negro que le quedaba tan bien…

Le llamó la atención que el joven le preguntara por el olor tan increíble y Olivia pensó que se trataba de una broma cuando ella le respondió que era viernes y que había ordenado comida en Damiano´s. Lo que acabó por desconcertarla del todo fue el momento en el que se acerca para entregarle la copa de vino que había preparado para él y al besarlo él retrocedió sorprendido.

La forma en la que exclamó su nombre fue la más extraña que le había oído hasta ahora. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que le había molestado mucho que ella lo besara y todavía no entendía por qué.

Peter no cabía en su asombro estuvo a punto de decirle que era una atrevida, pero su curiosidad fue más allá que su molestia. Estaba molesto porque sentía que con su actitud estaba usurpando lo que él tenía con su Olivia y eso no podía aceptarlo, se estaba burlando de él.

Yo te hablé de la rutina – le dijo Peter sentido. Fui yo quien te dijo que con Olivia los viernes veíamos películas de guerra y pedíamos comida en Damiano´s. ¿Qué pretendes Olivia? Tú no eres ella, ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¿Quieres hacerme creer que tú eres ella?

Peter, no se de que me hablas – le respondió Olivia sorprendida por el exabrupto del joven. ¿Qué quieres tú decir con eso? Soy yo Peter, Olivia, Tú Olivia…

La agente intentó acercarse otra vez a Peter para tratar de convencerlo, pero él ni siquiera la dejó acercarse. Se sorprendió que la rechazara y le hirió saber que no la reconocía. El joven se veía además cada vez más nervioso, y empezó a criticarle muchas cosas que no tenían sentido hasta que de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algo que nunca le había pasado antes, le había hecho sentirse mareada y estuvo a punto de desmayarse y caer a los pies de Peter.

Pero él como siempre se había dado cuenta y la había alcanzado a tiempo para que aquello no ocurriera.

Cuando pudo volver de nuevo a sus pies, se dio cuenta que Peter estaba en su departamento y que del horno salía un olor que no había sentido nunca antes, pero que parecía a comida italiana.

¿Peter? – le preguntó Olivia sorprendida cuando dejó de sentirse mareada. ¿Qué haces aquí?


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once

Peter no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Todavía seguía confundido por el cambio que la agente del FBI tuvo de un momento a otro. Primero fue lo de la comida italiana, el vino, el beso ¿Y luego ya no sabía que era lo que él estaba haciendo en su departamento? Era espeluznante.

Debes creer que me he vuelto loca, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Olivia asustada al darse cuenta cómo la miraba Peter. No has dejado de mirarme como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

Es que todavía no puedo creer lo que te ha pasado – le respondió Peter con sinceridad. En un momento estabas feliz supuestamente esperándome con comida italiana de Damiano´s en el horno, me entregaste una copa de vino diciéndome que era el viernes de nuestra rutina, luego me besaste ¿Y ahora no recuerdas por qué estoy aquí? ¿No crees que eso es un poco extraño Olivia? ¿Incluso para ti?

Yo… yo no lo sé – le respondió la joven sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado. La verdad es que me he sentido un poco extraña… desde que volvimos de Westfield he sentido que hay alguien más en mi cabeza. Tengo recuerdos… memorias que no son mías, cosas que se supone que viví, pero que en realidad nunca he vivido… luego…

Luego ¿Qué Olivia? – le preguntó Peter con el seño fruncido interesado.

"Luego estás tú Peter, nadie más que tú". Eso era algo que no podía decirle, no después de que él la rechazó.

Nada… - le respondió en voz baja evitando su mirada. No es nada.

Olivia no me mientas - le dijo Peter intentando hacer que la agente lo mirase a los ojos. Sé que algo pasa porque te conozco. A esas palabras Olivia decidió mirarlo interesada por lo que iba a decir. A lo mejor no eres mi Olivia, pero tampoco eres muy diferente de ella. Sé cuando quieres decirme algo y no te atreves. Tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?

Lo único que Olivia pudo hacer al oír sus suaves palabras fue asentir con la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma. Odiaba que la viera tan débil.

No te preocupes de seguro Walter podrá decirnos que es lo que te ocurre – le respondió Peter intentando hacer que se tranquilizara sonriéndole, a lo que Olivia le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

La agente le dio las gracias a Peter por comprenderla y el joven decidió que era mejor volver a casa. Estar con Olivia lo hacía confundirse y necesitaba pensar muy seriamente lo ocurrido. Pero antes necesitaba asegurarse que Olivia iba a estar bien.

Casi como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento Olivia le aseguró que estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Estoy segura que si necesitara algo serías el primero en saberlo – le confeso con una sonrisa avergonzada. Ahora te tengo en el número uno de mi marcación rápida…

Peter cerró los ojos a aquella confesión. No podía creer la similitud de aquellas palabras con las mismas palabras dichas por su Olivia. Algo en todo eso hacía que una fuerte punzada se le clavara en el corazón.

¿A quién tenías antes? – le preguntó intentando obviar la molestia en el pecho, en cambio mostrando genuina curiosidad.

A Lincoln – le respondió con simpleza. Desde que pasó lo de Jones en la cantera me di cuenta que muchas de las cosas extrañas que han pasado tienen directa relación contigo de alguna manera. Además tú sabes cosas… y ahora último se me ha hecho demasiado fácil poder confiar en ti… ¿Sabes? Eso es algo que no he podido tener con Lincoln…

La verdad es que no sé que decir Olivia… salvo gracias – le respondió Peter con una sonrisa incómoda dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Olivia lo siguió en silencio y se despidieron de una manera un tanto incomoda también hasta el otro día.

Esa noche a Peter le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Se daba vueltas en la cama sin cesar pensando en lo ocurrido en la casa de Olivia. Todavía podía sentir en sus labios el ligero sabor almizclado de los labios de Olivia y esa era una sensación que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. "Hasta sus labios saben igual" – pensó con amargura. "Pero ella no es tu Olivia Peter Bishop, no lo es". Y ahí estaba su problema, el profundo anhelo que sentía por su Olivia, estaba a punto de hacer caer a Peter por segunda vez en la misma trampa que cayó con AltLivia. Pero al recordar todo lo que aquel error le había costado, Peter no dudó en tomar a sí mismo una decisión. Dejando de lado su profundo anhelo había decidido que no iba a volver a caer en lo mismo, que no cedería a la tentación. "Nunca más – decidió. Soy más fuerte que eso. Mi amor por Olivia es más fuerte que eso. Convenciéndose a sí mismo con estos pensamientos fue que Peter por fin dejó de dar vueltas en la cama para caer dormido sin soñar hasta el otro día.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio al día siguiente, Peter vio a Walter ya trabajando sobre las partes de la máquina concentrado en arreglarla murmurando cosas a sí mismo y no pudo evitar sonreír en el recuerdo de lo que también hacía su propio Walter.

Sintiendo que estaba siendo observado Walter se apartó de la mesa de trabajo para enfocarse en cambio en Peter y no dudo en emocionarse al llamarlo. Le dijo que estaba haciendo muchos más progresos en la máquina pero que también necesitaba un poco de su ayuda.

A lo que el joven asintió con una sonrisa y ambos trabajaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Peter decidió cortarlo contándole a Walter sus dudas con respecto a Olivia. Le contó lo que había sucedido en su departamento exceptuando eso sí lo del beso, bajo la interesada mirada del viejo científico.

¿Cómo ella puede tener los recuerdos de mi Olivia? – le preguntó Peter a Walter con frustración. ¿Es que acaso la visita al maldito pueblo de Westfield fue el causante de su extraño cambio? ¿O es que de verdad ella puede ser mi Olivia? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Existirá acaso alguna manera de probarlo, o alguna manera de cambiarla? ¿Qué piensas tú Walter?

El científico se quedó en silencio por largo rato. Tiempo en el que podía sentir la intensa mirada de Peter sobre él casi como intentando leerle los pensamientos. Pensamientos que tenían mucho que ver con lo que Peter le estaba contando y que tenían directa relación con Olivia. La mujer que había conocido de pequeña y que se había transformado una gran mujer, capaz de hacer muchas cosas extraordinarias, como también un tanto perturbadoras.

Olive había conseguido quemar toda una habitación con el sólo poder de su mente y junto a una droga que le había hecho a la vez mucho daño. El Cortexiphan. Y aunque el efecto de esa droga duraba poco en su organismo, fue suficiente para que a través del miedo se hiciera patente su activación que liberó sus capacidades latentes. Eso, hasta que decidió escaparse a los nueve años luego de matar a su padrastro.

Walter recuerda esa noche como si fuera ayer. Toda la batahola que había causado y el nerviosismo de no saber nada de la niña. Luego se enteró de que alguien se había hecho cargo de ella, y que estaba bien. Eso lo dejó conforme por un tiempo, pero su huida había afectado seriamente los ensayos del Cortexiphan, que luego de un tiempo había decidido cerrar cuando ya no tenía los mismos buenos resultados en las pruebas con otros niños.

Luego pasó lo del accidente en el laboratorio y la muerte de Carla Warren que todavía le pesaba en la conciencia cuando podía recordarlo. Pasó diecisiete años de su vida encerrado en St. Claire hasta que Olivia llegó a sacarlo. Le debía en parte su libertad a ella y que lo cuidara por tanto tiempo a pesar de que ella lo necesitaba para el trabajo. Luego de las alucinaciones creyó que Olivia lo volvería a encerrar en St. Claire pero se emocionó cuando leyó la carta de recomendación al doctor Sumner aclarando que no lo iba hacer. A pesar de todo, él sabía que ella le tenía cariño.

Por eso se sorprendió al examinar su sangre en la sala de química de la escuela de Westfield. Cuando corrió las pruebas para verificar si portaba alguna secuela de lo que padecían los habitantes del pueblo se dio cuenta que su sangre estaba llena de una nueva receta de Cortexiphan. Una que era desconocida incluso para él, ya nunca la usó en las primeras pruebas. Esta era nueva, modificada con algo más que todavía no conocía y que tenía al científico muy sorprendido.

Ella tiene Cortexiphan en su sangre Peter – le dijo Walter a Peter con seriedad. Alguien la ha estado dosificando con una nueva prescripción de esa droga que yo no he utilizado nunca.

Peter escuchaba a Walter y no podía dejar de estar sorprendido con aquella revelación. Aunque estaba confundido obviamente porque sabía que Olivia tenía Cortexiphan en su sangre y no le sorprendió que esta versión de Olivia también la tuviera y fue algo que Peter le respondió a Walter.

Olivia nunca terminó los ensayos del Cortexiphan Peter – le confesó el viejo con tristeza. Se escapó de la guardería a los nueve años luego de… luego de un accidente. Este Cortexiphan es nuevo, más desarrollado. Cuando yo hice las pruebas en los ochenta los efectos la droga en los niños duraban a penas unos minutos y luego se pasaban.

¿En serio? – le preguntó Peter sorprendido y extrañado. Eso lo descubriste en Westfield ¿cierto Walter? – Walter sólo asintió. ¿Y no se lo has dicho a Olivia?

¿Cómo podría? – le preguntó el viejo con incredulidad. ¿Te imaginas el golpe que será para ella saberlo? ¿Lo que le provocaría? Le haría daño Peter.

Lo sé Walter pero no podemos esconderle algo tan importante a ella – le respondió el joven con pesadumbre, estaba determinado a no esconderle nada a Olivia, no importa la versión que fuera, sabía lo mucho que dolían los secretos guardados. Tiene derecho a saber lo que le están haciendo Walter, tenemos que decírselo.

Peter vio al científico negar con la cabeza murmurando no muchas veces hasta que volvió su vista hacia él sentado con una parte de la máquina en las manos.

Sé lo que estás haciendo – le advirtió el hombre con seriedad. Y está mal Peter, sé que quieres correr a contarle a Olivia del Cortexiphan, incluso sé tal vez quieras encontrar al que le está haciendo esto a ella, convencerla de buscarlo para ajustar cuentas o algo… no lo permitiré Peter.

Pero Walter tú no sabes lo que puede pasar con ella. – le dijo el joven con pesadumbre. En mi línea de tiempo las habilidades de Olivia me ayudaron a entrar a la máquina, ella fue capaz de desactivar el área electromagnética que me impedía subir a ella para usarla. ¿Qué pasa si eso vuelve a ocurrir? Ella tiene que saberlo Walter, es peor si le ocultas cosas, le harás más daño y lo sabes.

Yo ya te estoy ayudando con reparar la máquina Peter – le dijo Walter en tono tajante cerrando el asunto. Te dije lo de Olivia porque sé que tú quieres lo mejor para ella a pesar de saber que no es tu Olivia, y como tal te pido, no, te exijo que no le digas nada. Tú mismo has dicho que nosotros no somos los tuyos, así que no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en su vida.

La estás protegiendo – el joven a pesar del duro tono en la voz de Walter se emocionó al conocer el paternalismo del viejo hacia Olivia.

Por supuesto que la estoy protegiendo – le dijo con seriedad. Ella me salvó de St. Claire, me sacó de ahí, y se ha hecho responsable de mí hasta ahora. Es por eso que espero que no te metas en eso Peter. Si alguien la está usando tal vez pronto se sepa quien sea…

Peter quedó mirando a Walter un tanto sospechoso. Lo conocía demasiado bien aunque no fuera el suyo de que algo más se traía en mente y no dudaba en creer que él tal vez supiera quien estaba detrás de lo que le estaban haciendo a Olivia. Pero como siempre Peter no se iba a quedar así. En contra de las exigencias de Walter, él mismo averiguaría la verdad de todo para decírselo a Olivia. Recordó haber sido sincero con ella una vez y volvería hacerlo de nuevo de ser necesario, era algo que ella se merecía con creces si alguien fue capaz de engañarla de esa manera.

Se aseguraría de ello.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo doce

Casi como un autómata, Peter se dirigió dónde sabía que tenía que empezar para buscar respuestas. El departamento de Olivia. El joven Bishop sabía que no había dejado en un ánimo emocional muy estable a la agente del FBI y era ese otro de los motivos por los cuales quería ir a su departamento. Cuando llegó vio todas las luces apagadas aunque todavía no era muy tarde había ya poca luz en las calles debido al invierno. Peter supuso que Olivia podría estar en la oficina del FBI así que decidió llamar a Lincoln para asegurarse. En el FBI le dijeron a Peter que Lincoln no estaba disponible porque estaba en una investigación en terreno con la División Fringe del universo alternativo. A esto Peter sólo sonrió, supo muy pronto que a Lincoln le había encantado trabajar en el otro universo, por algún motivo presentía que lo tendría muy poco tiempo más como amigo, al menos en este universo.

Otro agente más habló con él y le informó que Olivia no había aparecido en todo el día en la oficina, llamó diciendo que necesitaba tomarse el resto del día libre, así que seguramente ya estaba en su casa. Peter le dio las gracias al agente que lo atendió y apagó el celular negando con aprensión. Olivia no era dada a pedir días de descanso, al menos no su Olivia, pero esta Olivia sí lo hacía debido a sus migrañas. "Quizás sea esa la causa" pensó preocupado. Golpeo la puerta un par de veces llamándola, pero nadie contestaba. Intentó averiguar si había algún vecino cerca para preguntarle sobre Olivia, pero en el vestíbulo no había nadie.

Sintiendo que algo en todo ese panorama no andaba bien, Peter había decidido entrar al departamento de Olivia a la antigua, con ganzúa. No era que siempre andaba preparado para ocasiones como esta, pero sus viejas andanzas como timador, a veces le pasaban la cuenta. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, dicen.

Un par de vueltas y Peter consiguió oír el clic del seguro de la puerta del departamento abierto. Cuando abrió la puerta lo lamentó de inmediato. Toda la sala de estar apestaba a un extraño humo denso que lo hizo sentirse un poco mareado y todo estaba a oscuras. Definitivamente algo iba mal. Lo primero que hizo antes de conseguir el interruptor de la luz fue abrir las ventanas para dejar ir al aire viciado, el mismo consiguió liberar sus pulmones asfixiados tosiendo y respirando fuertes bocanadas de aire limpio. Luego logró encender la luz tropezando en su camino con un extraño bulto en el suelo. Cuando pudo ver mejor se horrorizo al saber que ese extraño bulto no era tal, sino que era el cuerpo inconsciente de Olivia Dunham.

Oh, Dios Olivia despierta – le pidió Peter a la joven dándole suaves golpecitos en la mejilla para intentar despertarla. No hubo caso. Sabía que no podía dejarla en ese estado, mientras el departamento seguía pasado a humo así que sacó nuevamente su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta para llamar a una ambulancia, que llegó a su casa en menos de quince minutos. Peter le dijo a los paramédicos que la había encontrado así cuando había entrado y que debió de forzar la puerta para hacerlo. El paramédico jefe le preguntó a Peter si sabía que Olivia estaba bajo alguna medicación pero Peter no pudo contestarle. Si Walter tenía razón y a Olivia la estaban drogando con Cortexiphan, no podía decírselo al hombre, ahora esa información sólo le concernía a la División Fringe y en parte al FBI.

Peter hizo todo lo posible por permanecer neutral con la conversación sin afirmar ni negar nada, tampoco que dejando que el paramédico pensara que Olivia era una vulgar drogadicta y lo había conseguido. Pronto el hombre dejó de hacer preguntas y se llevó el cuerpo inconsciente de Olivia en la ambulancia. Tenía el pulso bajo y la frecuencia cardiaca irregular, algunos de los síntomas clásicos de abuso de sustancias ilícitas.

Una vez en el hospital le pidieron a Peter que se quedara en la sala de espera porque pronto iba a ir un médico a darle nueva información de la agente. El joven de ojos azules asintió, pero en su interior no podía estar tranquilo. Se sentía muy culpable de que lo que le estaba pasando a Olivia. De alguna manera pensó que era su culpa por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, por haberla rechazado, y se sintió peor luego de todo lo que Walter le había contado.

"Estoy en una realidad diferente ¿Y vuelvo a cometer el mismo error?" – pensó con pesadumbre. "¿Qué está mal en mí, qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué siempre terminó lastimándola sin importar la versión que sea?" ¡Maldición! El juramento lo había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta porque las personas que estaban cerca se lo habían quedado mirando con cara de espanto. Peter estuvo a punto de gritarles a todo que se podían ir al demonio si querían pero se contuvo. No podía perder el control de esa manera, no con Olivia estando como estaba, sabía que cuando despertara iba a necesitar su ayuda.

Aprovecho unos momentos para serenarse y llamar a Astrid para avisarle de la condición de Olivia. Peter le pidió a la joven morena que tuviese cuidado si lo iba a contar a Walter porque sabía que el viejo podría angustiarse demasiado. Cosa que sucedió en a penas unos minutos cuando escuchó la voz, o más bien los gritos de Walter demandando a Astrid para que le entregara el celular y hablar con Peter.

¿Qué sucedió Peter? ¿Está bien Olivia? – le preguntó el científico con aprensión y nerviosismo. ¿Te han dicho ya los médicos qué es lo que tiene?

No Walter los médicos no me han dicho nada aún – le respondió Peter con voz cansada apretándose el puente de la nariz. Fue hace poco que se la llevaron para examinarla y todavía no me han dicho nada.

No es justo Peter, no es justo que le pase todo a ella – se lamentó el viejo con tristeza. Peter ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que esto tenga que ver con el Cortexiphan que le han estado dando a Olivia?

No lo sé Walter es posible – le respondió dubitativo. Pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que el médico de Olivia nos de los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre. Walter insistió en querer de primera fuente todo lo que el médico le diga a Peter y el joven tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para permanecer sereno, a veces Walter en la versión que sea podría ser muy exasperante.

"…Ella no se calma con nada y tiene que quedarse tranquila… ¡Enfermera necesitamos un tranquilizante en la sala 201!…".

A Peter no le costó nada saber que las voces aireadas correspondían a los médicos que estaban tratando a Olivia porque él mismo médico que le dijo que esperar también le dijo el número de la habitación en la cual estaría internada Olivia. Eso quería decir que habían conseguido despertarla y que Olivia no había despertado muy tranquila que digamos. Esto activó un fuerte dèjá vu en la mente de Peter porque le había pasado lo mismo que a su Olivia cuando había despertado de entre los muertos luego de su visita por primera vez al universo alternativo cortesía de William Bell. Su regreso de vuelta había sido terrorífico, y era una de las cosas que todavía le espantaban además del funeral de la segunda muerte de la joven rubia. Todavía podía recordar con claridad el momento en que el cuerpo de Olivia atravesaba el parabrisas de su SUV y caía hecha un guiñapo de vidrios rotos, heridas cortantes y contusiones directamente a sus pies.

Fue por ese motivo que intentó ir a la habitación de Olivia para ver lo que pasaba, pero cuando estaba a pasos de hacerlo una enfermera le cortó el paso junto con la su visión a la habitación de la agente del FBI.

Usted no puede entrar si no es familiar de la paciente – le dijo la enfermera con voz cortante. Le sugiero que vaya a la sala de espera, que pronto un médico hablará con usted.

Pero es que usted no entiende, ¡Ella me necesita! – exclamó Peter con exasperación. Ella ha sufrido un gran trauma enfermera, necesito verla, ¡Ella es mi novia!

La palabra novia le había salido con mucha naturalidad, al igual que la expresión de angustia y desesperación en su rostro que en verdad sentía. Fue suficiente para convencer a la enfermera que Peter dejó atrás gritándole algunas precauciones que por supuesto Peter ignoró por completo.

La sala de Olivia era un completo caos de médico y enfermeras que intentaban de todo para calmar a una Olivia Dunham casi enajenada. La desesperación y la confusión, y sobretodo el miedo estaban muy patentes en su rostro cosa que a Peter le volvió a recordar a su Olivia.

¡Me quiero ir! ¿Es que no entienden? ¡Yo no quiero estar más aquí, no me gustan los hospitales! – gritaba angustiada. ¡Por favor déjenme en paz!

Olivia tranquilízate - le pidió Peter con voz suave acercándose a su línea de visión. Deja que los doctores te atiendan, ¿Bueno cariño? Ellos no te harán daño, te lo prometo.

¡Peter! ¡Peter quieren hacerme daño! ¡Quieren hacerme daño! – exclamó la joven ahora con lágrimas de terror en los ojos y tiritando en los brazos de Peter. Cuando el joven se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla, fue asaltado por la agente que se acercó a él y lo abrazó escondiendo su cara en su pecho igual que una niña pequeña asustada y a Peter se le rompió el corazón por ella al verla así de vulnerable.

¡Quieren meterme agujas Peter y yo no quiero! ¡No dejes que me inyecten, no dejes que me toquen! – le suplicó la joven sin soltar su amarre de muerte del jersey de Peter. ¡Llévame a casa Peter! ¡Por favor quiero volver a casa!

Y Peter lo hizo. Jamás se había podido negar a esa mirada suplicante de Olivia, el miedo en sus ojos era suficiente para obligar a todos los médicos y enfermeras presentes que se alejaran y dejaran que Peter se llevara a Olivia a casa. Aunque no podía ser su departamento, porque tendría que informarle a Broyles la anomalía que había encontrado del extraño gas adormecedor que había hecho desmayar a Olivia y a él ahogarse.

Y casi como en los cuentos, Peter se llevó a Olivia del hospital en brazos hasta un taxi que hizo detener de inmediato. Ahora le tocaba a él cuidarla hasta que se recuperara y descubrir quien era el desgraciado que estaba tras lo ocurrido a Olivia.

Cuando llegó a su casa Peter encendió las luces y acomodó a Olivia en el sofá para luego buscar una manta y ponérsela en las piernas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Olivia que jamás despegó su vista de él. La joven ahora estaba más tranquila ahora que estaba cerca de Peter. Algo en el joven de ojos azules siempre la hacía sentir segura aunque le costase confesarlo. Siempre pensaba si otra versión se sentía igual de segura con él que ella, y era otra de las cosas que envidiaba.

Olivia podía sentir el ruido de ollas siendo movidas en la cocina y el ajetreo de los pasos de Peter de un lado para el otro sin descanso. La joven estaba cansada pero su mezcla de curiosidad y miedo pudieron más que ella y se levantó del sillón con cuidado. Cuando pudo sentirse estable en sus pies, se envolvió el cuerpo con la manta que Peter le había dado para irse directo a la cocina, y de pronto un rico olor a chocolate caliente le inundó la nariz.

Vine porque me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo – le confesó Olivia con timidez sentándose en el taburete de la mesa de la cocina admirando la destreza de Peter mientras preparaba el chocolate y sándwiches de queso a la parrilla.

Y tú deberías estar descansando - objetó el joven con voz critica pero con una sonrisa en los labios cuando se dio vuelta para verla. Sonrisa que le duró muy poco tiempo al ver el semblante pálido y enfermizo que tenía Olivia en ese momento.

Regresa a la sala Olivia, yo voy en un momento con el chocolate y los sándwiches.

No… ¿No quieres que te haga compañía? – le preguntó la joven en tono jocoso tratando de convencerlo. Sé que estoy cansada y me la verdad que me siento como basura pero es que… no quiero estar… sola…

Peter se sorprendió al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz y el hecho de que le costase muy poco hablar de sus sentimientos. Eso era algo que no compartía con su Olivia, algo muy significativo que le hacía pensar verdaderamente que estaba delante de una versión más "abierta" de ella.

Me gusta mucho tu compañía pero prefiero que vayas – le dijo Peter con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Olivia había intentado convencerlo una vez más pero no había servido de nada, lo que obligo a la joven rubia a salir de la cocina haciendo un mohín en la derrota. Pero cuando dio la vuelta para volver a la sala, un súbito mareo la había golpeado de nuevo y una nueva migraña estaba haciéndose presente con toda su saña. Dolor que intentó ignorar con desesperación pero que no pudo evitar. Olivia estaba apoyada en el taburete donde a penas segundos antes estaba sentada, con la cabeza estallándole de dolor a punto de desmayarse.

¡Peter… mi cabeza… me está matando…! ¡Ayúda…! Y fue todo lo que la joven pudo decir hasta la fuerza de la migraña pudo más que ella y cayó del todo en los brazos de Peter que la acunó con delicadeza llamándola, luego todo se volvió negro.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Olivia despertó con el pitido de un monitor cardiaco resonando en su cabeza. Y le molestaba mucho. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de un hospital y también que no estaba sola.

Me alegro mucho que te hayas despertado Olivia – le dijo Peter con una sonrisa amable. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Un poco mareada la verdad – confesó la joven con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy de vuelta en el hospital? No lo entiendo… Tú me sacaste de aquí Peter, ¿Por qué estoy de vuelta?

El pitido del monitor cardiaco aumento en intensidad de pronto. El ruido era lo suficientemente fuerte para marear a cualquiera y Peter se dio cuenta que Olivia tenía otra de sus crisis de nervios.

Calma Olivia, no te hace bien que te alteres así – le pidió el joven acercándose a ella y tocándole la mejilla, acto que hizo que Olivia se apoyase en la caricia y eso había conseguido calmarla un poco. Estás en el hospital porque en mi casa te desmayaste. Te vino una crisis de migraña, ¿No lo recuerdas?

No… lo siento yo no lo recuerdo – le respondió la agente con pesadumbre. Pero nunca me había pasado antes… la cabeza me dolía pero con las pastillas que me dio Nina estaba bien…

¿Nina te dio las pastillas? – le preguntó Peter sorprendido. ¿Te ha dicho que era?

Si, es una nueva droga experimental para la migraña que de verdad me ha hecho bien – reconoció con simpleza. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Peter se quedó pensando mucho rato las palabras dichas por Olivia. Algo le decía que Nina Sharp tenía que ver con eso. Aunque aún no sabía qué relación tenían Nina y ella para ser tan cercanas, Walter nunca se lo quiso decir.

Por nada, solo pensaba… Olivia, sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto pero, ¿Puedo darte un consejo? Vio que la joven asentía con curiosidad y continuó. No confíes tanto en Nina Sharp, ten cuidado con ella. Yo la conocí también en mi línea de tiempo y a pesar que siempre nos ayudaba cuando se lo pedíamos, ella nunca lo hacía sin pedir o esperar algo a cambio. Olivia, mi Olivia nunca confió mucho en ella.

Olivia no entendía las palabras de Peter. Era extraño para ella que él le hablara de esa forma de la mujer que la cuidó de pequeña y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Peter sabía de ella. Y estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando aparecen en la sala el neurólogo de Olivia, llamado Roger Sullivan, y la propia Nina Sharp en persona.

Cuando Nina vio a Peter no se sorprendió de verlo y luego de saludar a la gente del FBI de manera formal pero cálida, le tendió la mano a Peter quién se la dio con un cierto tipo de cautela.

Cuando me dijeron que Olivia estaba aquí quise pasar a ver como estaba – dijo con tono amable. Aunque yo no sabía que ustedes estaban juntos todavía.

Fue Peter quien me trajo al hospital Nina – le dijo Olivia sonriendo. Tuve una crisis de migraña en su casa y él me trajo aquí.

Bueno entonces tendríamos que darle las gracias a Peter ¿O no? – preguntó Nina mirando a Peter que negó con la cabeza.

Eso no hace falta – dijo él. Yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego el doctor Sullivan intervino y controló los signos de Olivia preguntándole como se sentía, a lo que ella repitió lo mismo que le dijo a Peter, que estaba mareada, también confundida y quería salir pronto del hospital para volver a casa.

Cosa que el médico permitió al ver que sus signos eran normales y que la migraña estaba controlada. Pero le aconsejó que debiera de hacerse un nuevo examen para descartar nuevas falencias. Le recomendó hacerse una resonancia magnética y Nina agregó que el doctor podía hacerla en Massive Dynamic. La cita quedó fijada para dos días más. Luego de lo cual el doctor Sullivan le permitió a Olivia regresar a casa.

Como siempre Peter se ofreció para llevarla a casa y la agente aceptó agradecida. El doctor se despidió de todos luego de darle una nueva prescripción de las pastillas para la migraña a Olivia. Cuando Peter se dio cuenta, un repentino impulso por arrebatarle el papel de las manos a Olivia lo consumió pero logró frenarse a tiempo antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta. Detestaba intuir que Olivia estaba en peligro debido a su cercanía con la mujer pelirroja, pero sin pruebas contundentes en su contra no podía hacer nada.

Luego de que el doctor Sullivan se despidió y se fue, le tocó el turno de Nina hacer lo mismo. Se acercó a la joven rubia y le dijo en tono afable que se cuidara y que estarían en contacto. Después se despidió de Peter pidiéndole que le mandara saludos a Walter y también se fue.

Luego de firmar los papeles de liberación, Peter se llevó a Olivia de vuelta a su casa. Aunque al principio la joven había protestado por ello, terminó aceptando por la insistencia de Peter. Una vez en casa Peter le dio a Olivia la taza de chocolate y el Sándwich que habían tenido que posponer por su viaje al hospital.

Esta vez Peter literalmente le ordenó a Olivia que no se moviera del sillón hasta que regresara y no se fue hasta que la joven se cuadró como los soldados asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. Conforme, Peter se fue, pero estuvo atento a todos los ruidos provenientes de la sala.

A los pocos minutos el joven había vuelto a la sala estar y vio que Olivia no había movido del sillón mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Recibió la taza de chocolate que Peter le había entregado y ambos comieron en silencio por un rato disfrutando de su merienda.

Cuando me preguntaste por qué te había besado… - le dijo Olivia de pronto rompiendo el silencio amable. Yo te dije que no lo sabía pero… Me pareció normal ¿Sabes? Como algo que tú y yo hacíamos… sé que suena loco pero eso es lo que siento… Y siento haberte besado, no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy por eso.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte Olivia, pero esto es extraño – confesó Peter con seriedad. Nosotros nos conocemos hace tres meses, tres meses en los cuales me mirabas como un extraño y ahora…

Lo sé… de verdad lo siento Peter – le dijo la joven mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. No quería incomodarte así.

Pero tú no quieres que Walter te revise – le dijo mirándola inquietud.

Pero tú sabes que tengo miedo – le respondió ella con aprensión. ¿Qué si me revisa y los resultados arrojan que de verdad me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Qué a pesar de que salimos de Westfield todavía tengo los síntomas que le pasaron a los habitantes de ese pueblo? Lo sé, Walter me dijo que mi sangre estaba bien, ¿Pero y si pasó por alto otra cosa? Ya viste como se le olvidó decirme que estaba bien al principio. Casi me da un ataque creí que yo también estaba contagiada.

Peter no podía decirle. No podía decirle que alguien la había estado dopando con Cortexiphan. Al menos al ver la palidez de su rostro y la angustia reflejada en los ojos. Tenía que averiguar muy pronto todo eso y le iba a decir todo cuando lo descubriera.

Cuando Peter se dio cuenta ya había pasado mucho tiempo y le dijo a Olivia que era mejor que descansara. Le aconsejó que no se fuera a su departamento tan tarde y la invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

Ella al principio no estaba segura, pero de nuevo, la bondad en los ojos azules del joven fue suficiente para convencerla.

Peter le dijo que podía dormir en la habitación de arriba y que él tomaría el sofá porque la otra habitación disponible en la casa, no estaba apta para hacer nada.

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió a Peter escaleras arriba. Cada peldaño que subía era un nuevo recuerdo que nunca antes había experimentado. El estar en la cocina y pasar por el comedor también había activado esos recuerdos, pero prefirió guardárselos para ella. No le diría a Peter más cosas que luego podrían asustarlo.

La visión de la habitación de Peter le había hecho saltar el corazón con una punzada tan fuerte que tuvo casi que agarrarse el pecho con la mano para acallar los latidos que estaba segura que hasta Peter podía oír. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras del joven, porque los flashes de la vida de su otra versión con él le anegaban la mente. Salió del paso de las preguntas del joven por muy poco de no llegar a convencerlo que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Peter realmente poco convencido y aún preocupado, asintió y le dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola.

Una vez así se quitó el abrigo y la ropa para ponerse la camisa blanca que el joven le había dado junto a uno de sus short, y se recostó en la cama.

Eran las tres de la madrugada pero Olivia no podía dormir porque todo lo que había pasado le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Los recuerdos la tenían mareada, pero a pesar del agotamiento, estaba asustada y no quería estar sola.

Se levantó de la cama sólo en su camisa y descalza para no hacer ruido al bajar las escaleras. A pesar de estar todo oscuro sus memorias, o las de la otra consiguieron que no tuviese problemas en saber dónde estaba cada cosa en la casa. Hasta que llegó a la sala de estar y vio a Peter recostado en el sillón durmiendo con una pequeña luz encendida que apagó sin hacer ruido. Estaba tapado con una manta que se había llevado del dormitorio y que se le estaba de a poco resbalando del cuerpo.

La joven lo arropó con delicadeza, y de la misma forma se atrevió besarle la frente intentando no molestarlo.

No sabes cómo me gustaría ser ella Peter – le susurró casi en silencio y no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Te amo…

Olivia tuvo que alejarse rápido de la sala pues temía que su llanto terminara por despertar a Peter quien a pesar de todo no sabía movido en todo ese rato.

Luego de subir las escaleras y recostarse en la cama, Olivia siguió llorando y fue así como también ella se había quedado dormida.


End file.
